Running to You
by Chibi-Nikoru
Summary: Makimachi Misao has just moved to Kyoto, and she is NOT happy. Having to leave behind her old life & best friend Omasu, she tries to cope with her new surroundings. R&R! (^_^) A/M
1. I HATE Red Shoes

Ha! Usual disclaimers apply. I really wish I owned Aoshi. Ah Well! Won't keep me from writing him into my fics! ;p  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Running to You  
  
By Shadow Flame  
  
Chapter One: I HATE Red Shoes!  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
An annoying beep roused the bed's inhabitant from sleep. One eye slowly opened to look at the glowing numbers, then closed, burrowing further under the covers with a groan. "Misao-chan! I'm not deaf! I can hear it all the way out here! Rise and shine!"  
  
"...Mou...Just five more minutes Okon."  
  
"I don't think so! You have school today, remember?"  
  
She felt the blanket being ripped off of her body, cold air attacking her skin. Misao let out an aggravated shriek and smashed her clock with a fist. Slowly, she rolled out of bed, stepping into her panda slippers before continuing down the hallway and into the bathroom. Her older sister's laughter could be heard long after she had closed the door.  
  
Twenty minutes later, a refreshed and now awake Misao emerged from the bathroom, trudging back towards the bedroom to find her uniform. She glanced at the clock. 8:31 am. "Kuso! I'm going to be late!" She rapidly pulled on the outfit, cringing slightly. The attire consisted of a black knee-length skirt, matching blouse, but it had a HUGE red bow on the front, and little red shoes.  
  
"I'm going to kill Jiya for picking this out. I look like Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz for crying out loud!" Misao muttered through clenched teeth, grabbing her backpack and hopping down the stairs.  
  
She marched into the kitchen, ready to throttle him for making her look so ridiculous. And there he was, dancing around the kitchen to Gloria Gaynor's "I Will Survive". Misao shook her head, and cleared her throat.  
  
"Ah! How is my pretty Misao this morning?" He cooed, locking her in a suffocating bear hug.  
  
"Ji..ya...need air..." He let go and she wheezed, trying to fill her lungs with air again. She heard Okon's barely restrained giggles from behind the counter, narrowing her eyes slightly at her un-supportive sister. "And just what is so funny?" She put her hands on her hips for dramatic effect.  
  
"You look like the girl from the Wizard of Oz with those shoes on." She couldn't hide behind her hand any longer, and grabbed her stomach as she doubled over with giggles.  
  
"JIYA, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!" Misao screeched, searching the room for the now missing man. Her search was cut short when she received a whack on the head, followed by her grandfather's condescending voice.  
  
"Maa, maa Misao-chan. No need to get angry. Besides, you look so KAWAII in that outfit."  
  
"Mou! If you think it's so 'KAWAII', then why don't you wear it?!"  
  
"I would, but red really isn't my color." He said coolly while sipping his morning tea. "You better hurry up or you'll be late for school. It's almost 9:00."  
  
Misao screeched loudly and grabbed her lunch bag, kissing Jiya on the cheek and waving to Okon as she bounded out the door and down the sidewalk.  
  
  
  
She glanced at her watch again to check how much time she had left. Unfortunately, she wasn't watching where she was running, and smashed into something hard. Misao went flying backwards, bouncing on the cement slabs.  
  
It took her a minute to process what had just happened, and she slowly sat up, rubbing her forehead in confusion and anger.  
  
"Mou! Since when do they put lampposts in the middle of..." she started, but stopped when she saw a pair of shoes? Her gaze slowly traveled upwards, following the black dress pants to a leather belt, then further to a broad chest wearing a black shirt and jacket, red tie pulled together neatly at the neck. Misao was almost afraid to look up all the way.  
  
It took a lot of will power, but her gaze continued ever-upwards until she was met with a pair of icy-blue eyes, partially shielded by long, dark bangs.  
  
"Daijabou ka? You should really watch where you are running. This is not a race track you know."  
  
TBC...  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Eh? What was that? I know, I whipped it up in about 30 minutes! I want to see reviews before you see more chapters! That is of course, if you like it!!  
  
I encourage YOU to review and leave comments or constructive criticism!! (^_^)  
  
You should also check out my website, Anime Junction at http://www.geocities.com/a_junction/index.html !! That is, if you want to!! It is under major construction, so don't expect TOO much at the moment!! Ha ha ho ho... 


	2. Attack of the Weasel

Shin-chan: Yes, I thought Aoshi would look good dressed up like that. Of course, there is a specific reason, which you will find out in this chapter. 25 minutes you say? Hmm. . . I don't know. . . WE'LL JUST HAVE TO SEE!! (O.O)  
  
Len: I will.  
  
Somebody: I KNOW!! It's also hard to find someone who writes A/M fics that includes proper grammar and spelling. There are just some people who write sentences that are too long and don't make complete sense!  
  
Blue Eyes: Thanks!  
  
Kristy: Yah. I just put this first chapter out to test the water. I'll see what I can whip up in the 25 minutes Shin-chan gave me.  
  
Midori: TELL ME ABOUT IT!! I was going to put the "Respect" song in there, but I couldn't remember who sang it, so I was like "Screw this" and just put in "I Will Survive"  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Running to You  
  
By Chibi-Nikoru  
  
Chapter 2: Attack of the Weasel  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
"Daijabou ka? You should really watch where you're running. This isn't a race track you know."  
  
Misao stared at him for another few seconds before answering. "Gomen nasai...I must have not been watching where I was going." She put on a bright smile, hoping it would ease the tension a bit.  
  
"..."  
  
Misao started to get up, but froze when she heard the stranger's next comment.  
  
"Nice shoes."  
  
That did it. She had no more patience with people and her shoes. With something akin to a battle cry, she lunged at the tall man and proceded to punch and kick vigorously.  
  
It was a total surprise when he began to block her attack. He moved even faster and pushed her back, making her stumble somewhat. Misao just stood, looking at him suspiciously. She kept on staring even as she picked up her tossed bag.  
  
The man just looked at her, icy eyes boring into her own. They showed no emotions whatsoever, but she got a feeling that he wasn't too happy. She wasn't even completely sure why she had attacked him. 'Oh yeah. He said something about my shoes.'  
  
"Do you have a staring problem?" She probed, internally smacking herself for being so rude.  
  
"Iie. It's just that I don't get attacked by children every day."  
  
Misao was fuming. First the shoes, now this. She was about to launch into another insult, but it was at that moment that her watch went off.  
  
"IIE!! I'm going to be late! Jiya will kill me if he finds out I was late on my FIRST day!"  
  
She was about to run past the rude man when he put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her in mid-jog.  
  
"Are you heading to Nikoru Secondary?" the stranger inquired, and Misao answered quickly, trying to not waste any more time.  
  
"Hai. Now if you'll excu-"  
  
"Aa. If you would like, I can drive you there. I also attend that school."  
  
"Nani?! But I just attacked you! I don't even know who you are!"  
  
"Shinomori Aoshi. Now hurry or we'll both be late."  
  
Misao rubbed her temple, wondering how in the hell she got herself into this situation. 'Where's Omasu when you need her?'  
  
She followed him a little further down the sidewalk, and stepped into the black Mustang convertible as he unlocked it.  
  
* * *  
  
Misao had been silent the entire ride, keeping her face glued to window. 'What am I doing in some stranger's car? How do I know he's not some crazy psychopath? Misao, you are one of a kind. You still haven't even apologized for attacking him!' She visibly winced at her childish behavior. His comment had been correct. 'It's just that I don't get attacked by children every day. . .'  
  
"Shinomori-san, I want to apologize for attacking you and being so rude earlier."  
  
"..."  
  
"Makimachi Misao." There. She did it. Apologized and introduced herself all in two sentences.  
  
Aoshi sent a sidelong glance her way, not fully sure of what she just said.  
  
"Makimachi Misao. My name."  
  
"Aa."  
  
Misao felt a little more at ease now that Aoshi had obviously accepted her apology/introduction. She began explaining her predicament to him, down to Okina's choice of outfit to her moving to Kyoto from Tokyo. She talked a little bit about her best friend Omasu, and how she hoped to make some new friends in Kyoto.  
  
During the time that she was babbling, Aoshi sat quietly, trying to absorb the information being jammed into his ears. She certainly seemed to be cheering herself up. He glanced at her from time to time, making sure her face wasn't blue from talking non-stop.  
  
It was kind of comforting to have some company, not that he didn't get enough from his buddies at school. Sanosuke's incessant rambling and dry jokes, and Kenshin's stories, always ending with an 'oro?' when someone wasn't sure he was all there.  
  
The sleek car pulled into the parking lot of the school, and Misao could see the other students entering the building.  
  
"Mou! Faster Aoshi-sama! We're going to be late!" She paused. 'Aoshi-sama? Where did that come from?'  
  
Aoshi looked at her quizzically, but still remained silent. He parked, and got out, watching Misao shut the door.  
  
"Arigato for the ride, Aoshi-sama!" she paused, and clamped a hand over her mouth. 'I did it again!'  
  
"Do you mind if I call you that?" She asked, hoping not to sound any more like a nut case. He shrugged in response, so her embarrassment evaporated, and a huge genki grin spread over her features.  
  
She turned and waved. "O-ai dekite ureshii deso! (Nice to meet you) See ya around!" Misao skipped away from the car in better spirits, ready to conquer Nikoru Secondary School.  
  
Aoshi leaned over to grab his backpack from the back seat when he noticed a small blue lunchbag with a panda face on the front. He picked it up and noticed a name written on the handle. In small black letters it read the name 'Makimachi Misao'. Aoshi sighed, realizing that he would have to bump into the little fireball twice in the same day.  
  
He stood up and called out to her retreating form.  
  
"Misao-chan! You forgot your lunch!" Unfortunately, Misao was too absorbed in her own thoughts to hear him.  
  
He groaned inwardly and began to walk towards the school entrance.  
  
'How the hell did I get myself into this situation?'  
  
  
  
TBC...  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Well. . .wasn't exactly 25 minutes, but it was close enough. ^_~ I am still pondering how to introduce Kaoru and Megumi. In this story, Aoshi, Sano, and Kenshin are all juniors in high school, while the three girls are all freshmen.  
  
As you probably have already figured out, Misao is wearing the female version of the school's uniform, and Aoshi is wearing the male version.  
  
I thought I would associate Misao with panda accessories, seeing as weasels are rodents, and I don't particularly have a fondness for rodents, even though Misao will always be my fav weasel, and I don't really consider her to be one.  
  
ANYWHO, I hope you enjoyed the second chapter, so please R&R. Like I have mentioned beforehand, no reviews, no new posts!  
  
Until the next chapter, sayounara! And don't forget a question to remember if you ever plan on visiting Japan:  
  
"Toire wa doku deso ka?" LOL.. (*o*) 


	3. The Bathroom Police

HELLO AGAIN!! Ha ha ha...I'm ecstatic that so many people are enjoying the story.  
  
To answer a few questions, yes, Megumi and Kaoru will be in the story. About ages-Misao is 16, and Aoshi is 17. She's a sophomore, and he's a junior. I figured I could make her 16 IF she started at Nikoru Secondary sometime during the second semester. (I'm actually not completely sure when Misao's birthday is!)  
  
Anyways... more chaos to come in the third chapter, but it will eventually smooth out a bit, and I can have the joyous experience of getting serious with a few of our favourite characters.  
  
Enjoy!! (^_^)  
  
Chibi-Nikoru  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Running to You  
  
By Chibi-Nikoru  
  
Chapter 3: The Bathroom Police  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Misao strolled through the main hallway, making mental notes of where everything was. As far as she was concerned, she didn't even want to THINK of what happened earlier that morning. She finally located her locker, but was miffed to find some tall guy with ridiculously spiky hair leaning on it. It was a little odd to find that his red tie was wrapped around his head like a bandana, but she discarded that fact, getting straight to the point.  
  
"Excuse me, you're on my locker."  
  
"I am? Well, you'll just have to pay the toll to get through then."  
  
"What do you mean toll? I've never heard of a toll to get into your locker."  
  
"Oh sure! It's the locker toll, and it's gonna cost ya five bucks to get in."  
  
"Nani?! What do you take me for, some stupid kid? Get out of the way, baka rooster!"  
  
"Oi! Who you callin' rooster, weasel!"  
  
"Um let me think..." Misao paused, placing a finger on her chin. "You!"  
  
"Why I outta-"  
  
"Sano! What's all the yelling about de gozaru?" Another stranger. This time, he was a head shorter than the Sano creep, but with fiery red hair and violet eyes.  
  
Misao piped up, hoping to win support from the newcomer.  
  
"He's gonna make me pay some stupid locker poll!" She turned back to Sano. "I should make you pay for making me late!" she screeched, clenching her hands.  
  
"Maa, maa. What is your name?"  
  
"Makimachi Misao, and you are?" She eyed Kenshin over. He seemed a little more passive than the rooster in front of her.  
  
"Just call me Kenshin. As you probably already know, this is Sanosuke. Now what did you say about a poll?" Misao began tapping her left foot in frustration, still waiting for the ahou to get out of her way.  
  
"Oh forget it. The little weasel is not worth my time." Misao growled, promising herself to give him payback later.  
  
Oblivious to what was going on outside of the small circle of people, she nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand grab her shoulder.  
  
"EEP!!" Misao must have leapt three feet into the air. Kenshin 'oroed', and Sano burst out laughing. Aoshi almost smirked. Almost.  
  
When she landed, Misao clutched at her chest, accusing the man of almost giving her a heart attack.  
  
Sano laughed even harder, so she smacked him upside the head with her binder, causing him to release a string of curses. Even Kenshin was chuckling. Misao sent an evil glare his way, and he stupidly blurted out 'oro' again.  
  
"Misao. You forgot your lunch bag in the back seat." Aoshi handed her the little bag, and was rewarded with an overly bright smile and a few crude remarks from Sanosuke.  
  
"What's this Aoshi? Got yourself a little woman?" He joked, earning an harsh glare from it's recipient.  
  
"Shut up baka rooster! Aoshi-sama was nice enough to give me a ride to school." She huffed, eyes shooting daggers.  
  
Unknown to the four of them was the fact that they were being watched. From behind the janitor's supply cart, Kamiya Kaoru and Takani Megumi were watching the events unfold, hearing every word being spoken.  
  
"Who is she?" Kaoru whispered to her friend. Megumi shrugged, trying to figure out a logical explanation as to why this seemingly new girl could be chatting it up with Aoshi Shinomori and his goons, only the most wanted men in Nikoru Secondary. And hey, it's not like she was going to admit having a massive crush on the brown-haired rooster, Sagara Sanosuke.  
  
The two sophomores heard the departure of the three men, and made sure the coast was clear before approaching the braided mystery.  
  
* * *  
  
Misao was finally glad to be rid of the 'oroing' idiot and that stupid rooster. She was a little surprised to see Aoshi again, but didn't really mind. His cold and mysterious demeanor intrigued her. 'Don't forget the fact that he is a total dreamboat! I better call Omasu tonight and tell her all about him!' she thought, giggling aloud. Grabbing her books, Misao shut the small metal door, clicking the lock in place.  
  
* * *  
  
They approached stealthily, not wanting to look entirely suspicious. Kaoru nodded to Megumi when she saw an opportunity to move in. Just as she closed the door, the girls stood on either side of Misao, and waited.  
  
* * *  
  
Misao turned, and was surprised to find herself surrounded.  
  
She shot both girls a genki grin before speaking.  
  
"Ohayou! Are you two the bathroom police?"  
  
TBC...  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
ROFL!! Sorry for doing that, I just couldn't resist...I know, I know. You are asking yourself "When is she going to really get into the plot?"  
  
Here is the answer: As soon as everyone in the story is somewhat acquainted with one another, which is going to be happening in the next two chapters.  
  
SO THEN WE CAN SEE MISAO ATTEMPT TO BREAK THROUGH TO OUR FAVOURITE FROZEN KNUCKLEHEAD!! (O.O)  
  
R&R = More fun. Also, you should check out my website it progress, Anime Junction. URL is http://www.geocities.com/a_junction/index.html  
  
I'm thinking of putting in some of my artwork, as well as this fic, so we'll see.  
  
TOODLES FOR NOW!! 


	4. Someone Please Buy Me a Map

Home, home on the range, where the deer and the antelope play! Where seldom is heard, a discouraging word. . .  
  
AND THE SKIES ARE NOT CLOUDY ALL DAY!!!  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Running to You  
  
By Chibi-Nikoru  
  
Chapter 4: Someone Please Buy Me a Map  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
"Ohayou! Are you the bathroom police?"  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
The yelp came from Megumi, but Kaoru put a hand over her mouth before she could keep going.  
  
"Iie, I am Kamiya Kaoru, and this is my friend Takani Megumi."  
  
"Oh! I am Makimachi Misao! How are you?"  
  
"Fine thanks. We were just wondering how you knew the three guys you were just talking to?"  
  
"Well, you see..." Misao started.  
  
"Spill the beans! We want ALL the gory details!" Kaoru's eyeballs almost popped out of her head at her friend's forwardness. Luckily, Misao didn't take it too seriously, and burst out laughing, which was followed by what? Were those fox ears that appeared on Megumi's head?  
  
"Ohohohoho!" Kaoru's face was bright red now from embarrassment.  
  
When Misao finally regained control, she discovered that all three girls had the same classes together, so she explained her whole story to the two on their way to first period, and her newfound friends filled her in on all the latest gossip, along with who the three men were.  
  
Throughout the first half of the day, the girls got to know more about each other, and it was almost as if they were naturally meant to get along. (AWFUL SENTENCE, I KNOW)  
  
Although it wasn't until lunchtime that Misao would endure more suffering from the resident poultry.  
  
She was sitting with Kaoru and Megumi under a massive Sakura tree, when she heard someone calling her over the quad.  
  
"Oi! Weasel! What did Aoshi make you for lunch?" He smirked, but doubled over when Kenshin elbowed him in the ribs. She decided to let that one slide, but he wouldn't be so lucky the next time.  
  
"Would you like to join us for lunch?" She inquired, receiving nods of approval from her new friends.  
  
"That would be wonderful." Kenshin smiled, partially directing it to a certain pony-tailed individual. Kaoru blushed madly and tried to hide behind her sandwich. Megumi saw this as competition and jumped on Kenshin's arm, the fox ears popping up again.  
  
"Kitsune! Is your uniform made of Velcro or something?" Sano scratched the back of his head, then attempted to detach the girl before his friend was mauled. Unfortunately, they didn't see what was playing out on Kaoru's face, and she picked up a large branch, proceeding to whack Kenshin repeatedly on the head, squeaking 'oro' every time she did so.  
  
It was then that Misao decided to look up, and noticed a large black mass sitting in one of the lower branches.  
  
"Oh boy...that is one big bird."  
  
She giggled at herself, and then moved away from the loud bickering to investigate. Using her ninja skills, Misao launched herself into the tree, landing right in front of Aoshi.  
  
"Hey Aoshi-sama! Whatcha doin'?"  
  
"Meditating."  
  
"How can you meditate during your school break? Aren't you going to eat?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Well if you're not going to eat, then tell me something about yourself."  
  
"What's there to know?"  
  
"Whatever you want to tell!" Misao leaned in and waited. She sat like that for another three minutes before saying something.  
  
"I'm waiting!"  
  
"...I never said I would tell you anything."  
  
"Mou! Aoshi-sama no baka! You can't just do that!" She huffed indignantly, and he raised an eyebrow at her, inwardly amused by her little fit. He snickered, and as quick as it came, it was gone.  
  
"Fine! If you won't tell me anything about yourself, then I'll have to ask you the questions."  
  
She continued on, probing the stoic teen for answers, only to get frustrated when they were one-worded, like the ever-popular "Aa..." or not fully answered. Misao quickly became determined to break down the barriers and get him to speak, and if she was lucky, wipe that flat line off of his face and replace it with a smile.  
  
It was when she came to the topic of martial arts that he came around.  
  
"This morning, when I attacked you, I noticed you blocked and pushed back. Are you into any martial arts?"  
  
"Hai. I began learning kempo when I was 6 years of age, then progressed onto the Kodachi Nitou Ryuu when I was 11."  
  
"Really? WOW! You must be an amazing fighter then!"  
  
"Aa..."  
  
"I'm in martial arts too you know, except I use kunai instead of kodachi. My grandfather just opened a restaurant called the Aoiya, and he installed a small training hall in the back so I could practice while I wasn't working."  
  
A shrill bell cut off any more of a one-sided conversation, and Aoshi jumped out of the tree, landing softly on the grass below. Misao followed suit, catching up with Kaoru and Megumi again, waving to the guys as they three strolled off to their next class.  
  
When school finally let out, Misao bade farewell to her newfound friends, promising to call them later with details on her 'Aoshi-sama'. It wasn't until she was a block away that she realized she was lost. Because Aoshi had driven her to school, she didn't have to pay attention to the direction they were headed in. Angry at herself, she sat down on the curb in a huff and though out her options.  
  
'I can always call Jiya to come pick me up. Wait a minute! I don't have a cell phone! Misao, you're a baka!'  
  
She groaned aloud, smacking her forehead with her hand several times until she heard the roar of an engine stop nearby.  
  
A deep monotone voice brought her out of her reverie  
  
"Misao-chan, why are you sitting there?"  
  
"I don't remember where my street is."  
  
". . ." She glanced up, smiling wearily to cover her stupidity.  
  
"Come on, get in. I'll drive you home."  
  
She literally bounced back into genkiness, skipping all the way to the passenger side.  
  
TBC...  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Ok...that's enough for tonight. I need to get my beauty sleep! (lol)  
  
Yes, you are wondering how Aoshi knows where she lives? She smashed into him a few houses away from her own, so guess what! He is her sort-of neighbor!!  
  
Tee hee...  
  
Toodles for now!! 


	5. Janitors & Tea

HEY!!  
  
HEY YOU!!  
  
GET OUT OF OUR WAY, BECAUSE TODAY IS THE DAY WE WILL PUT YOU AWAY!!  
  
~ ~ Sing with me!! ~ ~  
  
CAN'T TOUCH THIS! NA NA NA NA, NA NA, NA NA!!!  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Running to You  
  
By Chibi-Nikoru  
  
Chapter 5: Janitors & Tea  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
He had watched them at lunchtime, chatting away like immature children. Of course, they still were in a sense. He was a little aggravated at the thought of another troublemaker to add to his list, but what the hell. It was just another excuse to use his authority over the students.  
  
The man took a long drag of his cigarette, the smoke filing out of his nostrils in thin, ghost-like tendrils.  
  
Purposely leaving the cart in the hallway was just part of the fun. Little Kamiya and Takani-chan took to it, using the contraption as camouflage to spy on the three overgrown brats.  
  
He had seen the newcomer, petite in stature. One word came to mind, and that baka rooster echoed it through. 'Weasel'. He would have to keep a close eye on that one, and it only confirmed his decision more so when he saw the little braided thing hitch a ride with the school ice cube, Shinomori Aoshi.  
  
Yes, he would get his revenge yet. Picking up his pruning shears, the lithe man walked balk into the school, a single thought permeating his mind.  
  
'No one gets past janitor Saitou.'  
  
* * *  
  
The ride back to their street was a lively one. Aoshi let Misao turn on the radio (though not too loud) and didn't seem to mind that she sang along at the top of her lungs, receiving curious stares from pedestrians and other drivers.  
  
She giggled hysterically at the commotion she had caused, her face burning a tomato red when Aoshi turned to stare, one eyebrow elegantly raised.  
  
"Sing along Aoshi-sama! It's fun!" Misao coaxed, still eliciting no response from her chauffeur.  
  
He began to mutter something under his breath about the dangers of driving children around, but it wasn't loud enough for Misao to pick up. As the car turned the corner, Aoshi began to wonder if he would be bullied into driving the girl to school and back every day, possibly having to suffer from more off-key 'singing', and non-stop babbling.  
  
He was surprised that he wasn't completely bothered by it. Ever since their first encounter this morning, Aoshi was taken off-guard by the strange feeling that Misao was someone that needed to be protected from any and all lurking dangers.  
  
'Where did that come from? I really need to get some rest.'  
  
Aoshi drove up the long driveway to his house. He had to admit, it was impressive. The area in which the two lived was not average. The whole block reeked of money. His father was a successful entrepreneur, head of KT Financial, an insurance haven. Mrs. Shinomori, however, was an aerobics titan, owning an exercise club on the other side of town.  
  
Misao's eyes were the size of fishbowls as she watched the passing scenery on the way up to the mansion. The yard was filled with Sakura trees, just beginning to bloom, but house was a stark contrast to the natural beauty of the foliage.  
  
It was a dark grey brick, fine architectural details scaling the dwelling. The residence was very beautiful, but very cold looking. She wondered if this was part of the reason why Aoshi never smiled, but she remained silent, continuing to marvel at the place.  
  
They exited the mustang, and Aoshi walked past her and to the front door.  
  
Misao just stood there, not sure as whether to leave. She thought it would be best to go, and reminded herself to thank him for the ride tomorrow.  
  
She hadn't gotten three paces away when his voice stopped her.  
  
"Misao-chan, are you coming?"  
  
She practically ran back to him, but decided against an encore embarrassment. Misao beamed inside, her entire being radiating happiness as she followed him into the massive cave.  
  
Aoshi led her through the halls and into the kitchen, where he promptly deposited his bag on the floor, rummaging through the fridge for something to eat.  
  
Misao asked where the kettle was, explaining that she wanted to make some tea.  
  
Breaking the ice (lol), she piped up with a few questions.  
  
"So, how long have you lived here?"  
  
"About as long as I can remember, I guess."  
  
"Do you have any siblings?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I do! I have a sister named Okon. She's nice most of the time, but she really likes to get on my nerves." Misao fisted her right hand for emphasis on the comment.  
  
"So what do your parents do?"  
  
"My father is a businessman, and my mother is an aerobics instructor."  
  
"Cool! I think I already told you that my grandfather owns a restaurant." She looked up at him, sitting there quietly, sipping at his tea.  
  
"Aa..."  
  
Misao looked at her watch, screeching in alarm.  
  
"Oh no! It's past 4:30! Jiya's gonna hold off my paycheck! Misao no baka!"  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"I'm late for work at the Aoiya! Gomen Aoshi-sama, but I really have to get going! Domo arigato for the ride and snacks!"  
  
She smiled brightly, grabbing her bag as she zoomed out of the kitchen before Aoshi could blink.  
  
'Such a strange girl.' He thought placidly as he drank the remainder of his tea.  
  
Misao ran down the driveway, turning to look back at the looming house.  
  
'Misao and Aoshi-sama, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!'  
  
She barked out a laugh at her mind, wondering how she could get so attached to somebody in only one day.  
  
She could hear Okon fussing to Jiya over the phone about her whereabouts, her sister trying to give him reassurances that she would walk through the door at any minute.  
  
"Okon! Sorry I'm late. I was at a friend's house."  
  
"Mou! Misao-chan! You had us worried sick!" She could hear Jiya's shrill cry through the receiver at Okon's mention of her name. "Don't worry Okina, you can yell and hug her when you come home."  
  
The older girl replaced the phone, turning to her sister with a frustrated aura about her, hands on hips.  
  
"Whydidntyoucall?! Ithoughtsomethingterriblehadhappened!!"  
  
"Well, you see, I got a ride home with Aoshi-sama because I forgot what street we live on, and then he invited me in for snacks..."  
  
"AOSHI-SAMA?! WHO IS THIS AOSHI-SAMA?!"  
  
"A boy I ran into today."  
  
"MISAO-CHAN!! Is he cute?"  
  
TBC...  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Well, well, well...aren't things beginning to get interesting. . .  
  
Ha! I can't wait to start Okon's interrogation on Misao's mystery man.  
  
I wasn't sure whether or not to include the part where Misao went inside of Aoshi's house, but I thought "What the hell, why not!"  
  
It was brief, I admit, but I didn't have too many motives of why she should stay there for too long anyways.  
  
What do you think of the latest addition? JANITOR SAITOU?! Rofl... Yes, I know. But don't you think that the position of evil janitor kind of suits him?  
  
Until next time!! Toodles!!  
  
Chibi-Nikoru (^_^) 


	6. UH OH, Spaghettios!

I'M BAD, I'M BAD! REALLY, REALLY BAD! AND THE WHOLE WORLD HAS TO ANSWER RIGHT NOW, JUST TO TELL YOU ONCE AGAIN! WHO'S BAD?! (Can you guess the song??)  
  
And yes, I'm borrowing Pink's remix of "Get The Party Started", ft. Redman.  
  
Am I crazy? No, not exactly. And about janitor Saitou, to all those who are curious...He is the janitor, and carrying around pruning shears is just a way to blow some time? Lol, sorry...haven't you ever seen your janitors use snow blowers, leaf blowers, or pick up garbage? Saitou is the all-around maintenance man, the head of the janitorial staff. Does that answer your question?? I certainly hope so... ^_^'  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Running to You  
  
By Chibi-Nikoru  
  
Chapter 6: Uh Oh, Spaghettios!!  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
"MISAO-CHAN!! Is he cute?"  
  
Okon edged a little closer, a scary glint in her eyes.  
  
"Total dreamboat, sis" Misao replied, standing cockily.  
  
The older fell back on the couch with a sigh.  
  
"Tall?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Hair?"  
  
"Short, black, long bangs."  
  
"Eyes?"  
  
"Blue."  
  
"Misao, you lucky girl! Too bad I don't go to your school...but then again, I have Seujiro-sensei..." Okon seemed to sink even further into the cushions, a dreamy and far-away expression plastered on her face. Misao giggled, marching up the stairs to change out of her uniform. She was lucky that Jiya had cancelled her shift, along with her teachers not assigning any homework. Who knows when she would have hit the hay.  
  
Flopping down on her panda comforter, Misao sighed. 'What a day! I had no idea that so much could happen in 24 hours.'  
  
She picked up the phone, and dialed Omasu's number. Her friend answered on the third ring.  
  
"Moshi moshi! Oniwa residence, how can I help you?"  
  
"Omasu! It's Misao!"  
  
"Misao-chan! How are you?"  
  
"I'm okay I guess. How are things in Tokyo?"  
  
"Not the same since you left...I miss you SOOO much!"  
  
"I miss you too Omasu."  
  
"So...tell me about your first day? Did you meet any new people?"  
  
Their conversation continued on, both girls filling each other in on everything new.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, down at the Kyoto Martial Arts Center, Aoshi, Kenshin, and Sano were chatting during their break.  
  
"So Aoshi...what's the deal with you and the weasel?" Sano inquired teasingly.  
  
"There is no deal. I just gave her a ride to school this morning."  
  
"Is the girl incapable of walking? The school is only a few minutes away from your house."  
  
"She was delayed, I suppose." Aoshi sat down on the small bench, wiping his forehead with a towel.  
  
"She is kind of cute, ne?" Kenshin cut in, taking a spot beside his tall friend.  
  
"Aa..."  
  
"What are you guys talking about? She's a pint-size weasel for cryin' out loud! Look at kitsune. Now there's a cute chick if I ever saw one, eh?" He teased, nudging Kenshin's arm.  
  
"Hai, but only if you like her jumping on your arm all the time." The red head retorted, earning a snort from Aoshi.  
  
"Gentlemen, break's over." Their sensei informed the three, and they rose to continue training.  
  
* * *  
  
"MISAO!! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT THIS MINUTE!!" Okina bellowed up the stairs, straining to hear a muffled 'in a minute' from his granddaughter.  
  
He heard the door open, and shuffled footsteps heading towards him. Looking upwards, the old man saw her. She was wearing a pair of red sweatpants and white tank top.  
  
"Misao-chan! I demand to know where you were this afternoon!"  
  
She visibly winced upon hearing his tone, and started the slow descent of the steps until she was face-to-face with him.  
  
"I was over at a friend's house..I...I guess I lost track of the time. Gomen Jiya, I never meant to make you angry." She bowed her head, guilt setting in now that her grandpa had intervened.  
  
Okina watched her, feeling a little bad that he yelled at her.  
  
"Misao-chan, I forgive you - but only this once. Next time call ahead to tell me where you are."  
  
"Hai Jiya!" She squealed and leaped into his arms for another suffocating hug.  
  
"Besides, I never would have met those pretty girls if you were at the Aoiya."  
  
Misao abrubtly pulled back, steam coming out of her ears.  
  
"Jiya no hentai!! Are you calling me UGLY?!" the girl screeched, hitting him on the head with an umbrella.  
  
The old man burst out laughing and ran. He leaped into the air every time the umbrella hit him. They proceeded to run around the house in circles until Okina opened the front door and raced outside, scurrying down the sidewalk with an angry weasel in hot pursuit.  
  
Aoshi was driving back from the center when he saw a huge cloud of dust moving rapidly down the sidewalk, the occasional squeak and bark of laughter escaping it.  
  
He pulled into the driveway just as the cloud was about to pass his car.  
  
'That was close.'  
  
A familiar shriek erupted from the cloud, and he shook his head, lips tilting upward ever so slightly.  
  
'Misao-chan, you are one of a kind.'  
  
"Hentai! Hentai!" Misao yelled as they made their way back around the block to the house, Jiya locking himself in the bathroom so that he could escape the umbrella-wielding teen.  
  
Misao fumed, muffling curses as she put the umbrella back, but not too far out of reach.  
  
Strolling into the kitchen, she found her older sister chopping up some vegetables, a pot of rice bowling over the stove.  
  
"Mou! That man is such a hentai! Don't you agree Okon?"  
  
"Hai. It's so funny watching you chase him like that."  
  
"Well you know...he TRIES to escape, but almost never does."  
  
She looked up from the vegetables she was cutting, smiling warmly at her sister. "So when are you going to sign up for classes at the Kyoto Martial Arts Center?" Okon questioned.  
  
"Umm. . .I think I might check it out this weekend, if I don't have any plans."  
  
"Yeah mean, if you don't have any plans with Aoshi-sama!"  
  
Misao blushed a bright pink, before mumbling something about nosy older sisters. "What was that? You are in love with him?"  
  
"MOU!! OKON!!" She pouted, throwing a washcloth at her sister, who was giggling like a little schoolgirl. "I'll be upstairs if you need me." She turned and waved, taking the flight of stairs two at a time.  
  
* * *  
  
The next week passed by in a flash, Megumi, Kaoru, and Misao becoming inseparable. They were still pestered by the idiot Sano, but his recent flirting with Megumi had toned down the insults a little bit. Kaoru talked to Kenshin a bit more than usual, although he still 'oroed' from time to time, making Misao laugh like crazy until she thought she would break a rib.  
  
Misao had somehow conned Aoshi into driving her back and forth from school, her usual 'singing' episodes making him wish he could shrivel up and disappear.  
  
"IIIIIIIIIIIII'm coming up so you better get this party started!" Misao sang, bouncing around in her seat.  
  
Aoshi couldn't help but chuckling. She was so full of energy. Only it was almost ALL the time.  
  
He pulled into her driveway, this now being routine. She flipped of the radio, and stepped out of the car, motioning to Aoshi to come with her. Turning around, she noticed that something was dreadfully wrong.  
  
"Oh no... "  
  
"Misao-chan? What's wrong?"  
  
TBC...  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
R&R!! Reviews = New Chapters!!  
  
No huge message this time, sorry...gtg, dinner's ready!!  
  
Until next time, my friendly readers!!  
  
MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Chibi-Nikoru (O.O) 


	7. Put Your Head on My Shoouuuldeerrr

Hello minna!! Been a little while, ne? I've been profusely occupied with other...things.  
  
Well guess what? I have another chapter for you! It may not be the best, but it will help lead up to that crucial, first romantic moment for our couple. A little angsty, but hey, you need some kind of plot twist. Feel free to leave comments; I anxiously await your opinion.  
  
Usual Disclaimers apply...  
  
"..." Denotes Speech '...' Denotes Thought  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Running to You  
  
By Chibi-Nikoru  
  
Chapter 7: Put Your Head on My Shooooooullderrrr...  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
The next week passed by in a flash, Megumi, Kaoru, and Misao becoming inseparable. They were still pestered by the idiot Sano, but his recent flirting with Megumi had toned down the insults a little bit. Kaoru talked to Kenshin a bit more than usual, although he still 'oroed' from time to time, making Misao laugh like crazy until she thought she would break a rib.  
  
Misao had somehow conned Aoshi into driving her back and forth from school, her usual 'singing' episodes making him wish he could shrivel up and disappear.  
  
  
  
"IIIIIIIIIIIII'm coming up so you better get this party started!" Misao sang, bouncing around in her seat.  
  
Aoshi couldn't help but chuckling. She was so full of energy. Only it was almost ALL the time.  
  
He pulled into her driveway, this now being routine. She flipped of the radio, and stepped out of the car, motioning to Aoshi to come with her. Turning around, she noticed that something was dreadfully wrong.  
  
  
  
"Oh no... "  
  
"Misao-chan? What's wrong?"  
  
She blinked, just to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She could feel it in the air, and what lay before her eyes only confirmed the uneasy knot in her stomach.  
  
The front door was not closed, but partially open, and the handle was completely ripped off. Looking right, Misao noticed that all of the blinds were shut, a peculiar occurrence during a NORMAL afternoon.  
  
A single word formed in her mind, and she couldn't fathom how it had slipped from her lips.  
  
"Motoko..."  
  
"What was that?" Aoshi inquired, not completely able to comprehend what she had just said.  
  
Misao turned to him, eyes filled with worry, tears beginning to form.  
  
"Motoko." She sank slowly, fearing the worse.  
  
Aoshi rushed over, hands clasping her arms. "What does that mean? Who is this 'Motoko'? Speak to me Misao!"  
  
She glanced at him dazedly, thoughts spinning wildly. "Please, tell me!" He shook her, fear beginning to creep into his senses.  
  
To his horror, she began to wail loudly, water running down her small face in rivulets. Misao grabbed onto his jacket for support, unable to speak.  
  
Not knowing what else to do, Aoshi crushed her to his chest, trying to offer at least some comfort to the unknown cause of grief. Misao buried her face in his shirt, still crying. He was now sitting cross-legged on the asphalt, Misao curled up in his lap, body wracked with tears.  
  
'How do I help the situation if I don't even know what is wrong? Who is this Mokoto anyway? The name seems vaguely familiar, but I can't put my finger on it.'  
  
Misao pulling away from him slightly took him out of thought. Aoshi looked her over, her eyes now red, cheeks puffy and slightly damp.  
  
"M-Motoko Niiwa used to be a f-friend of Jiya's." she began. "He helped him get a start in the restaurant business about ten years ago. When Jiya found out that he was using the restaurant as a place to traffic narcotics, Jiya cut him off from the restaurant and won all of his money in a lawsuit against him for trafficking drugs, co-owning an establishment under false pretenses. Mokoto-san swore he would get his revenge one day, and c-coming home to see this..."  
  
A fresh river of tears threatened to flow, but Aoshi quickly wiped any beginnings away with his thumbs, and pulled her close for another hug.  
  
"Now you don't know for sure whether or not this is Mokoto-san's doing?"  
  
"N-no...but it looks like his handiwork."  
  
"Let me check it out. If there's anything in there, I'll deal with it."  
  
"But you might get hurt!"  
  
"I doubt it. I think it will be the other way around. Are you doubting my abilities?"  
  
He grinned slightly, trying to make the situation a little better. She giggled slightly, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"I'll be right here. I won't move. Promise."  
  
Aoshi nodded, and strode back over to the car, grabbing his kodachi out of the trunk.  
  
Before entering the house, he gave Misao a long glance, disappearing into the darkness of the hall a moment later.  
  
It was eerily quiet. An intrusion was obvious, as there were objects strewn about. He moved through the hallway stealthily and silent, listening. Aoshi's ears perked up when a rustling noise sounded from the second floor.  
  
Creeping up the stairs, the noise became louder, and Aoshi's eyes narrowed. He unsheathed his kodachi, and poised for an attack. In two lightning-fast movements, the door was sliced to pieces, but what lay on the other side completely stunned him into shock.  
  
"KIIIIIIIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
Misao heard the shrill cry, and immediately ran inside, towards the noise.  
  
  
  
"EEEEEEEPP!! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!"  
  
Aoshi averted his eyes and tried to explain. "Well, um...you see...the door was open and..."  
  
"Misao!! Help me!! It's a burglar, come quick!!"  
  
Still panic-stricken, Okon glanced down, finally realizing why the intruder did not look at her. "OHMYGOSH!! IMNAKED!!" She had just got out of the shower when the door miraculously disappeared.  
  
Misao rounded the corner when she had found the source of the scream. Her eyes went wide with shock when she discovered the scene in front of her.  
  
"Oh my god..."  
  
"Well don't just stand there, do something!!" Okon shrieked, grabbing the closest object and trying to cover her bare form.  
  
She pulled a completely stunned and embarrassed Aoshi from the doorframe and flung him into her room, shutting the door behind her. Misao walked back over to the bathroom, steam now emanating from within. "Okon? What's going on? Why is the door broken, and why are the blinds shut?"  
  
Okon just looked at her, completely stupefied as to why she cared more about the door and windows than her current state.  
  
"Don't you even care about me? I'm naked and was almost attacked by a psycho!!"  
  
"That wasn't a psycho! That was Aoshi-sama!"  
  
Misao couldn't help it. The sight of Okon half-naked and furious, along with Aoshi's reaction gave her the urge to laugh. He had definitely 'dealt' with the situation.  
  
The more she thought about it, the more the laughter bubbled up through her throat. Her crying now completely forgotten, she sat down, and proceeded to howl with mirth.  
  
This was too much in one day for Okon. First having to break the handle because she couldn't find her keys, then a frantic search afterwards that lead anywhere, and now this. Anger rose, and she fumed.  
  
"You think this is funny, Misao-chan? You think I AM FUNNY?"  
  
Misao laughed even harder, not paying any heed to her sister's temper. Okon marched out of the bathroom, slamming her bedroom door. "Just you wait, Misao. You better watch your back."  
  
After a few minutes, when the giggles had subsided, she decided to check on Aoshi.  
  
She tiptoed to the door, and opened it, shutting it silently. He was still in there, sitting on her bed, looking at a photograph of her and Omasu.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Aoshi slowly looked up at her in a somewhat dazed manner, still trying to recollect the past ten minutes. "I think so... that was your sister?  
  
TBC...  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Aiyeeeee!!  
  
I'm not sure if this chapter makes complete sense, but I couldn't let it turn angsty and have something happen to Jiya! This is supposed to be a romantic comedy!! Onegai, if it does not go with the rest of the story, please let me know, and I will attempt to repair any damages.  
  
Like I mentioned before...having a bit of writer's block, but possibly using this chapter as a filler to get to the next one...  
  
Speaking of upcoming chapters, there may be a little WAFF between you-know- who! I'm also trying to write our beloved Janitor into it, thinking of a perfect opportunity to do so.  
  
I also changed my name to Chibi-Nikoru, because it makes more sense (to me, anyways).  
  
Remember, More Reviews = More Chapters!! Maybe I'll wait until 100 reviews until I post Chapter 8, ne?  
  
Also, be sure to check out my second fic in progress, Anonymous Advances. Still RK, also A/M.  
  
Until next time... (^_^) 


	8. Red All Over

Konnichi wa minna! Guess what?? School has started once again...ARRGH  
  
About the last chapter, I KNOW. I'm desperate to reach beyond the throes of the horrible WRITER'S BLOCK. But hey, I'm trying, and will make sure this chapter makes up for the last one.  
  
As for the 100 REVIEWS comment...HA HA HO HO...  
  
I WAS JUST KIDDING!! I'm not that mean!! Sheesh...  
  
Anyways, on with the story. As usual, all disclaimers apply.  
  
"..." Denotes Speech '...' Denotes Thought  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Running to You  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Aoshi slowly looked up at her in a somewhat dazed manner, still trying to recollect the past ten minutes. "I think so... that was your sister?"  
  
"Um, yeah. I think you really scared her though. You looked pretty scared yourself!"  
  
Misao furrowed her brows thoughtfully, trying to think of a way to better Aoshi's condition. "Hey Aoshi-sama, why don't you lie down for a few minutes, you look a little out of it?"  
  
His answer was a small whooshing sound as his head hit the soft pillow, and a tired sigh. Misao smiled. 'He looks so cute!'  
  
She picked up his discarded kodachi and placed them near the door. When she turned around to ask if he was hungry, Misao was surprised to find him fast asleep! Shaking her head with a grin, she took a blanket out of her closet and draped it over his slumbering form.  
  
Leaving the room to let him rest, she almost tripped down the steps over some of Okon's belongings, running into a bewildered Okina at the bottom. "What happened here Misao-chan? It looks like someone used a battering ram on the door!"  
  
She giggled, earning a curious stare from her grandfather. "It seems that Okon had a bit of trouble getting in! Figures she would do something like that..."  
  
"Maa, maa. Don't forget the time you dressed up for that customer and tripped over your shoes. He never did get those stains out you know." Misao clenched her fists, almost growling.  
  
"As I recall, it was an accident." She stated, face scrunched up in frustration.  
  
"I'll never forget the look on your face though. It was something like a constipated rhino!" He laughed aloud, backing up ever so slightly. Misao moved into an attack stance, Okina running away from her, screaming like a schoolgirl.  
  
"You'll pay for that!!" She screeched, stomping back up the stairs to her room. She glanced at her watch. 8:22 PM.  
  
'Wow, time sure passes quickly! I think I'm gonna go practice to let off steam.'  
  
Luckily, the laundry was sitting in a neat pile on a small table, so she just pulled her training uniform from it, glad that she didn't have to disturb Aoshi-sama.  
  
Once outside in the backyard, she picked up some of her extra kunai, stretching in the process. Misao took a few practice throws, clapping her hands when she saw that they had all hit the target. She flipped through the air to retrieve her knives, but froze, feeling someone watching her. She turned around, but saw no one. Shrugging, she went back to pulling the kunai out of the doll's head, but still felt the eyes glaring at her. Misao whipped around this time, looking upwards as she saw movement from one of the curtains in her window.  
  
'Aoshi-sama...'  
  
She heaved a sigh, suddenly drained of energy. Still unsatisfied, Misao threw her kunai a few more times, internally scolding herself when she missed the stuffed burlap head.  
  
* * *  
  
It wasn't until a little after nine that she re-entered the kitchen, Okina reading quietly, and Okon shrouded in the glow of the television. "Ah! Misao-chan! Feeling better?"  
  
"You're not getting off the hook that easily, Jiya!" She turned her nose into the air, and promptly announced that she was going to bed. Okina grinned, knowing full well who was already upstairs, thanks to his faithful source.  
  
Misao yawned as she trudged up the stairs for the umpteenth time that day. All she wanted to do was crawl under the covers and sleep...  
  
But that's not how it turned out at all. She smacked her forehead, forgetting all about Aoshi. She had almost slipped under the blanket, and if it weren't for his breathing, she would've jumped into a highly embarrassing situation. Grumbling, she took another blanket and an extra pillow, making a makeshift bed on the floor. Misao conked out in minutes, unaware of the presence know kneeling next to her.  
  
He had woken up when she had almost slipped into the bed with him, but he remained silent, eyes closed, as to not create an awkward moment. She had willingly allowed him to sleep in her bed, while she took the floor. He was completely surprised by her actions. Aoshi had expected Misao to beat him out of her bed and out the front door, but this was not the case. She sacrificed her comfort for his. That was uncommon for him. Sure, he had had females throw themselves at him, but they never wanted to look deeper than face value, to care about him on the inside.  
  
This girl was definitely strange, but he liked being around her. She always had a smile for everyone, never letting anything get her down. If she did, she certainly didn't show it.  
  
He carefully reached out a hand, stroking her cheek. She mumbled, turning over to face him. Aoshi jerked his hand away, thinking she had woke up. 'Nope, definitely still asleep.' He noted the small trickle of drool at the corner of her mouth, and smirked.  
  
Misao moved again, and muttered a few more sentences, Aoshi catching one.  
  
"Aoshi-sama...kawaii..."  
  
He froze at her words. Could she be dreaming of...him? An unfamiliar feeling washed over Aoshi, and he realized he was blushing.  
  
Aoshi needed to get some air. Unfortunately, when he tried to stand, he was pulled back down. Misao had apparently gotten her hands fisted in his shirt, and it didn't look like her grip was going to let up. Letting out a groan, he reluctantly lay down, positioning himself closer to her so her arm wouldn't hurt in the morning.  
  
From a small crack, Okina beamed, watching the scene unfold in his granddaughter's room.  
  
'Finally someone to make her happy!' the old man thought, walking down the hall to his own room.  
  
* * *  
  
Misao awoke feeling very warm. She attributed it to the sun, which always shone through her window. She slowly opened her eyes, taking a quick intake of breath. She was snuggled against a chest, someone's arm draped around her waist. Glancing upwards, her mouth went slack.  
  
IT WAS AOSHI-SAMA!!  
  
'Oh my gosh! How did...' She wiggled slightly, hoping to slip away unnoticed. Her attempts were cut off when she was suddenly pulled closer, Aoshi's grip tightening around her waist, almost protectively so.  
  
Misao was sure she blushed from head to toe. Her heart began to beat a little faster, no doubt from such close contact with the object of her affection. She absent-mindedly brushed his bangs away from his face, freezing when his eyelids fluttered open.  
  
"O-Ohayou, Aoshi-sama."  
  
TBC.  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Phew!! Like Nelly said, It's Getting Hot in Herrrrre...  
  
Lol, how did you like this installment? Tell me! I love to hear feedback. It may be a little bit before I can post another chapter, due to the increasing amount of homework, gladly piled on by my teachers.  
  
Anyway, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and can't wait to turn up the heat a little bit more in chapter nine! I figured that it wouldn't be a problem for Aoshi to sleep over since it was a Friday.  
  
In the next chapter, I have a feeling we will meet Aoshi's mysterious parents, no doubt a good lecture will be occuring for his miraculous disappearance. (even though he is only down the street!) Our notorious janitor will be making an appearance, I assure you, and then things will begin to get really juicy, as someone from Misao's past shows up, creating a stir within the slowly evolving relationship with her and Aoshi. Also, some tension will arise between Kenshin and Saitou, the cause being withheld until I write it!!  
  
Anyways, I gtg watch Big Brother, so until next time!!  
  
Chibi-Nikoru (^_^) 


	9. Airborne

Good evening, my loyal readers...DID YOU MISS ME?? Lol, kidding!!  
  
NOA!! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!! IF I DID OFFEND YOU IN ANY WAY, I APOLOGISE PROFUSELY!! I HAVE READ AND LIKE QUITE A FEW OF YOUR FICS!!  
  
You're gonna make me cry! I'm not an evil person! T.T  
  
Anyway...GUESS WHAT!?! IT'S FRIIIIIIDDAAAAAAYYY!!! WOOOOOOHOOOO!! TIME TO PAR-TAY!! He he...  
  
MIDORI? I know you're probably really busy, but I was wondering if you could continue 'Bittersweet - Only Time'?? ONEGAI!! You are one of my favourite authors, and I have been waiting forever for it to come off of your 'hiatus' list!! It's up to you, of course. Whatever you decide...(how about 'Touch Me Deeply' while you're at it, ne?)  
  
Riiiiiight. On with the steam.  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Running to You  
  
By Chibi-Nikoru  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Misao was sure she blushed from head to toe. Her heart began to beat a little faster, no doubt from such close contact with the object of her affection. She absent-mindedly brushed his bangs away from his face, freezing when his eyelids fluttered open.  
  
"O-Ohayou, Aoshi-sama." She slowly retrieved her hand, her eyes still locked on his.  
  
"Ohayou, Misao." He whispered.  
  
She was still trying to figure out why on earth Aoshi was holding her. The corners of his mouth turned upwards, and a new blush exploded on her face. He chuckled, and placed a feather-light kiss on her forehead.  
  
Misao's mind was spinning so fast it was about to explode. 'Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!'  
  
The two stayed like that for a bit longer, still staring. Aoshi shifted, his face coming closer and closer.  
  
  
  
BANG!!  
  
  
  
The door swung open, smashing into the wall. It was Okina. Damn his perfect timing!!  
  
"GOOD MORNING, THE SUN IS SHINING!! IT'S A BEAUTIFUL DAY!" He was singing, but stopped when he didn't see anyone.  
  
"Misao-chan? Aoshi? Where have they gone? Hmm...probably down at the training hall or something. I'll go look."  
  
They heard the click of the door, signaling it was closed. Both let out long breaths of relief. It was a good thing they were on the opposite side of the bed.  
  
Misao was really embarrassed, and now the moment was broken.  
  
"Um...that was Jiya. He likes to do that sometimes."  
  
Aoshi started to get up, stretching his sore muscles.  
  
"I better get going. My parents are probably going crazy about me not coming home last night."  
  
"I'm really sorry...I didn't mean for you to get in trouble with your parents."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'll just tell them I was over at Kenshin's or something."  
  
"O-Okay. If you say so..."  
  
Misao threw off the blanket, rising to her feet. She yawned loudly, flopping onto the bed in the process. She heard a chuckle from the other side of the room, and popped an eye open.  
  
"What's so funny?" She questioned.  
  
No answer...  
  
And she had no warning of what would come next. She found herself suddenly airborne, limbs spread-eagle in panic.  
  
"Aiiiiiieeeeeee!!"  
  
  
  
Misao didn't even have enough time to comprehend that Aoshi had bounced her off of the bed.  
  
  
  
She landed on the floor with a loud thud, and groaned. That *hurt*. With narrowed eyes, she finally heard the laughter.  
  
He was *laughing*. At *her*.  
  
Misao turned her head to see, and sure enough, the culprit was on the floor, howling like a banshee.  
  
At first, shock hit. It was very rare to witness an event like this from Aoshi. Then, came anger. She stood, steam beginning to file out of her ears.  
  
Misao pushed her sleeves up, fisting her hands. Marching over to him, she put on the evilest glare she could muster.  
  
  
  
"MOU!! YOU STUPID JERK!!"  
  
  
  
It didn't work. Aoshi began to laugh even harder.  
  
Rage overcoming her senses, she did the only thing she could think of.  
  
Misao tackled him. For the second time in their knowing each other, she attacked him.  
  
He almost dodged it completely, but she caught Aoshi's left leg pulling him down, right on top of her.  
  
Now wasn't this interesting? She froze, body ramrod straight.  
  
Aoshi had to catch his balance, lest he crush her. He managed to fall on his hands, which where on either side of Misao's head.  
  
Eyes wide, she just stared straight at him, unsure of what to say.  
  
Lucky for her, he broke the silence.  
  
"Arigato, Misao...no one has made me laugh that hard in a very long time."  
  
"Do itashimashite, Aoshi-sama..."  
  
  
  
He didn't get up. All Misao could see was black, nearing at the second. Her lips tingled momentarily, and she dared to gaze upwards.  
  
Ocean-blue met ice. And held.  
  
And all was lost.  
  
  
  
TBC...  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
MUAHAHAHAHAHA!! OOOOH, CLIFFHANGER!!  
  
I truly am evil. Oh well, deal with it.  
  
I only have one comment to make: IT SUCKS BEING SICK. Goddamn germs. I swear, I woke up on Tuesday, and suddenly felt like crap. Ah well, I'll live.  
  
GOT KLEENEX??  
  
Anywho, until next time, sayonara!!  
  
Chibi-Nikoru (^_^) 


	10. Oh, What a Beautiful Morning

WOOOOOOOO!!! My oh my!! It's been a little while. You'll have to excuse the absence of updates...I have been ridiculously busy. BLAME IT ON THE TEACHERS!! He he... I think I've had a little too much sugar this evening.  
  
Anyway, I am sooo excited!! Want to know why?! GOOD, I'LL TELL YOU!! I'm going to the ZOO!! I CAN'T WAIT!!! I'm going to walk with the animals, talk with the animals...If you haven't figured it out yet, Dr. Doolittle is my uncle.  
  
Riiiight...(Chibi-Nikoru has recently been suffering from a series of brain farts...poor thing)  
  
MOVING ON, all usual disclaimers apply.  
  
".." Denotes Speech '..' Denotes Thoughts  
  
I apologize if this chapter is a little OOC. So am I this week.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Running to You  
  
By Chibi-Nikoru  
  
Chapter 10: Oh, What a Beautiful Morning  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
  
  
Ocean-blue met ice. And held.  
  
And all was lost...  
  
Their lips met fiercely, as if they were trying to physically consume each other.  
  
Misao's hands fisted in Aoshi's soft strands, and he groaned with impatience.  
  
Pulling away abruptly, he gazed down at her, panting heavily. With unrestrained strength, Aoshi ripped Misao's tank top off, and things began to get really heated.  
  
BUT NOT AS HEATED AS MISAO HAD HOPED...  
  
Ocean-blue met ice. And held.  
  
And all was lost...  
  
Thanks to Okon, anyway. A click and burst of light brought their attention to the door, where the devious wretch was turning to run, camera in hand. Misao let out an ear-splitting shriek, shoving a confused Aoshi off of her. She jumped up and shot out of the room like a bullet.  
  
Unfortunately, the older girl was tackled to the ground a few short seconds later, but she wasn't about to go down without a fight. Okon twisted her body at the last moment, causing Misao to be crushed into the carpet, her sister straddling her stomach. "Maa, maa , Misao-chan. You wouldn't want me to take any more embarrassing pictures, would you?" The squashed attacker flailed her moveable limbs, shouting profanities that Okon wasn't even familiar with.  
  
Luckily for Okon, Okina chose that exact moment to climb the stairs.  
  
"Girls! What is going on?" He bellowed, trying to be heard over the shrieking.  
  
"I got that picture you wanted!" Okon answered, unaware of what was playing out on Misao's face.  
  
Silence. Confusion. Realization. Confusion. Rage. Oh yes, RAGE.  
  
With strength she didn't even realize she possessed, Misao bucked Okon off, sending the poor girl flying through the air.  
  
She then turned to Okina, eyes blazing. The old man sweatdropped, giggled nervously, then bounded down the steps, truly in fear for his life. "OH NO YOU DON'T!! GET BACK HERE YOU PERVERT!!"  
  
He saw it coming too late. A big, black shadow aimed for his head. With great despair, Okina realized the choice of weapon to be Okon's hair dryer. Contact came shortly after, and he rolled down the rest of the steps, eyes swirling when he hit the floor.  
  
"YOSH!!" Misao exclaimed, throwing her fist in the air. She then erupted into a fit of giggles. Both Okon and Okina were in funny looking positions.  
  
  
  
It was then she remembered something important. 'Aoshi...'  
  
Misao raced back to her room, but found it to be empty. Her line of vision moved to the open window, curtains flapping in the breeze. She heard the screech of tires on asphalt, and immediately put two and two together.  
  
"Aoshi-sama..." she mumbled, her voice lost in the breeze.  
  
Oh, what a beautiful morning it had turned out to be.  
  
* * *  
  
Aoshi had rushed home, feeling more than a little uncomfortable about the events that had taken place that morning.  
  
It was mid-afternoon now, and his parents' scolding still rang clear in his ears.  
  
A few hours earlier...  
  
"How many times have we told you to tell us where you are going?! You obviously have no respect if you repeat the same actions over and over."  
  
Mr. Shinomori ran a hand through his graying hair. "If you show no respect for your own parents, then you don't deserve any either."  
  
Aoshi sighed, knowing full well where the conversation was going. His father always went over the deep end in regards to him.  
  
"Do you remember what happened when you 'forgot' to tell us where Nikoru went?! SHE WAS ALMOST KILLED!!"  
  
End flashback  
  
Aoshi shuddered. He hated remembering that day. His family had taken a little trip to visit their relatives. Nikoru, Aoshi's younger cousin, had gone out with him for a short walk.  
  
On the way back to the house, she told him she was going to go visit a friend. He had just shrugged, figuring she was okay to handle herself alone.  
  
Boy, was he ever wrong.  
  
Not only had he forgotten to mention to the rest of his family where she had gone, a group of thugs had caught up with her a few blocks away. He had become concerned a few hours later, and went out to look for her.  
  
There she was, beaten and bloody, a few minutes away from the house.  
  
He would never forget the guilt that had shadowed him long after.  
  
That was why he had always been slightly withdrawn, quiet, cautious.  
  
  
  
But then...there was Misao. She was so bright, happy, bursting with warmth and love. What he liked most was her eyes. He could get lost in their ocean- blue depths for days on end.  
  
Maybe, just maybe he could begin to trust himself with her.  
  
Their recent interactions proved to be working, Misao slowly working herself further and further under his skin.  
  
He had almost lost it this morning, the only thing holding him back being Okon's interference.  
  
Aoshi couldn't help but chuckle at her temper tantrums. They were just too cute.  
  
He sighed, glancing at the digital clock on his nightstand. 4:22 PM. Time for martial arts classes.  
  
Grabbing his kodachi, Aoshi strode out of his room, closing the door behind him.  
  
There was still a lot on his mind to be sorted out.  
  
TBC...  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Well? How was that? Did y'all enjoy it? I hope so...  
  
What did you think of the dip into Aoshi's past and inner thoughts?  
  
Let me know!! I want to hear what you think!! (^_^)  
  
Until next time!! Toodles!!  
  
Chibi-Nikoru (O.O) 


	11. Nighttime Attacker

Well, well, well...look who has decided to update. ME!!  
  
Good afternoon, minna! The zoo trip was AWESOME. I walked, talked, and smelled the animals. LOL.  
  
I just found out today that I won Midori's contest in 'Ballad of a Lonely Heart'. I AM SO HONOURED AND EXCITED!!  
  
I also would like to point out that this chapter has been a LONG time coming, but I was sidetracked with getting my G1 (level one driver's license).  
  
That's enough about me. ON WITH THE SHOW.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Running to You  
  
By Chibi-Nikoru  
  
Chapter 11: Nighttime Attacker  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Kenshin and Sano waved as Aoshi stepped out of his Mustang. A gust of wind blew his bangs around wildly. He paused and looked to the now gray sky. The clouds hung high and the sun fought to trickle through any cracks. With a sigh, he hefted his duffel bag onto his shoulder, and strode determinedly towards his awaiting friends.  
  
"Afternoon, Aoshi! Haven't seen you in a bit. Anything interesting happen to you?" Sano greeted him, a smirk on plastered on his face. Aoshi ignored the inquiry, and turned his attention to Kenshin.  
  
"Hey Aoshi. I heard what happened. Kaoru told me. She said that she phoned Misao earlier and threatened the details out of her." He chuckled. Kaoru was so aggressive when it came to what she wanted. He knew that first-hand. Both of them turned around to see Sano making puckering noises and hugging air.  
  
"Oh Aoshi! You are such a good kisser!" He mimicked the little weasel before bursting into laughter, and it wasn't until Kenshin clobbered him with his bag that he calmed down. "Ow! You didn't have to hit me so hard! I was only kidding." Aoshi just smirked evilly.  
  
"At least I can get a girl, Sano. You have to chase that fox around like a little puppy." He then turned and strode into the building, a rare grin gracing his features. Kenshin took this opportunity to laugh like a hyena, while Sano fumed, clenching his fists and stomping his foot.  
  
"I'll get you for that, you stupid ice cube!" He screeched, but it fell on deaf ears, unheard by everyone except Kenshin.  
  
* * *  
  
They were sparring. It was a three-point match, and both were dead-set two points. Their sensei was watching the two boys closely, almost as if he was examining their movements. Aoshi and Kenshin were matched, that much was obvious, but Aoshi's full concentration was beginning to wain. 'What could be on his mind? I hope it's not girls, or else the match is lost. Dammit, where is my sake?'  
  
"You're mind is elsewhere, I can sense it, Aoshi. I'm going to win." Kenshin said, smirking at his opponent. Aoshi's eyes narrowed slightly, and he adjusted his stance slightly.  
  
"Sense this!" He yelled, then disappeared into thin air. All that could be seen by the other students was the occasional blur, and the sparks from their weapons clashing violently.  
  
A cry could be heard from somewhere in the room, and then Kenshin was on the ground, pinned by Aoshi's kodachi. "Match point." The taller boy grinned, then helped his friend to his feet. They were both breathing heavily, their best efforts put into it. Their sensei clapped sarcastically from the side of the mat, taking a swig of sake.  
  
"Good job boys. Congratulations on your victory, Shinomori." Aoshi just shrugged, and walked over to the wall where Sano was talking animatedly to some other students.  
  
  
  
After they had showered and changed, the three boys parted ways in the parking lot, promising to speak on the phone later. It was now dark outside, and the night sky sparkled with millions of stars. Aoshi threw his duffel bag into the trunk, thinking about what Kenshin had said earlier. "If you don't forgive yourself for mistakes you have made, then you are handling a double-edged sword. You can't move forward, and you can't move back." He didn't know where his friend had come up with such wise words, but he found them eerily truthful.  
  
Turning the key in the ignition, Aoshi listened as the sleek car roared to life. He pulled out of the parking lot enlightened, and sped out into the chilly night, his destination not his own home.  
  
* * *  
  
She turned the taps tightly, making sure no water would drip. Misao slunk further into the steaming water, succumbing to the relaxing warmth. She still didn't know why Aoshi had left so suddenly that morning, and wondered if it was something she had done. Sighing, she lifted one leg out of the water, wiggling her toes. "This little piggy went to market, this little piggy stayed home, this little piggy had roast beef, this little piggy had none, and this little piggy has got it bad for Aoshi-sama." Misao giggled at herself, then stepped out of the bath, grabbing her blue terry cloth robe.  
  
She hummed all the way to her bedroom, and shut the door quietly behind her. It was strangely cool, and she noticed the window was open. "Wait a minute, I didn't open it...must have been Okina or something." Misao shrugged, then strode over to the window and shut it tightly. Glancing down through the glass, she noticed something odd about the driveway. There was an extra car parked.  
  
"Uh oh...Okon's got company!" She giggled aloud, and that's when she saw it. Something moved in the shadows in the far corner of her room. Trying not to panic, she grabbed the closest object she could reach. It was her red school shoes. Acting calm, she began to walk towards the corner, trying to make the attack unnoticeable. About two metres away, she screamed "I got you!" and chucked the shoes towards the intruder with all her might.  
  
The person obviously was not expecting this, as they tried to dodge the flying shoes. The attempt was unsuccessful, a loud "Ow!" and "My head!" resounding throughout the room.  
  
Misao ran and flipped on the lights, feeling triumphant that she caught the heathen.  
  
When she turned around, her breath caught in her throat.  
  
"Misao! It's me!"  
  
"Oh, shit..."  
  
TBC...  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Well? How was that? I enjoyed it, did you? Let me now by leaving a review!! (^_^)  
  
I would just like to clarify that the kiss that occurred in the last chapter didn't actually happen, for those who were confused. That was what Misao wanted to happen, but it didn't.  
  
Anyway, still beaming from winning that contest, and happy that I finally finished this chapter. I would like to incorporate the janitor into the next chapter, and have been holding out because I want to twist the plot in some way...he he he...  
  
I'd like to give thanks to ALL of my reviewers, you guys keep this story alive!!  
  
Until next time!! Toodles!!  
  
Chibi-Nikoru (O.O) 


	12. Rescue Me

Good...Evening...  
  
I am in such a mood that I felt like adding this chapter early. It's beginning to feel a lot like winter...(T.T)  
  
Regarding your last review, Midori, HAI HAI!! It is coming...BE PATIENT.  
  
I'm still trying to figure out how to fit in the janitor...anyone who has an idea, I'm willing to listen. If not, that will just be Saitou's cameo.  
  
Saitou: "If you want me to appear again, you'll have to double my pay, Nikoru."  
  
Chibi-Nikoru: "But I don't have that kind of money! Besides, what makes you think I WANT you to appear again?"  
  
Saitou: "..."  
  
Chibi-Nikoru: "Ha!"  
  
On with the chapter...  
  
))(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())((  
  
Running To You  
  
By Chibi-Nikoru  
  
Chapter 12: Rescue Me  
  
))(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())((  
  
She turned the taps tightly, making sure no water would drip. Misao slunk further into the steaming water, succumbing to the relaxing warmth. She still didn't know why Aoshi had left so suddenly that morning, and wondered if it was something she had done. Sighing, she lifted one leg out of the water, wiggling her toes. "This little piggy went to market, this little piggy stayed home, this little piggy had roast beef, this little piggy had none, and this little piggy has got it bad for Aoshi-sama." Misao giggled at herself, then stepped out of the bath, grabbing her blue terry cloth robe.  
  
She hummed all the way to her bedroom, and shut the door quietly behind her. It was strangely cool, and she noticed the window was open. "Wait a minute, I didn't open it...must have been Okina or something." Misao shrugged, then strode over to the window and shut it tightly. Glancing down through the glass, she noticed something odd about the driveway. There was an extra car parked.  
  
"Uh oh...Okon's got company!" She giggled aloud, and that's when she saw it. Something moved in the shadows in the far corner of her room. Trying not to panic, she grabbed the closest object she could reach. It was her red school shoes. Acting calm, she began to walk towards the corner, trying to make the attack unnoticeable. About two metres away, she screamed "I got you!" and chucked the shoes towards the intruder with all her might.  
  
The person obviously was not expecting this, as they tried to dodge the flying shoes. The attempt was unsuccessful, a loud "Ow!" and "My head!" resounding throughout the room.  
  
Misao ran and flipped on the lights, feeling triumphant that she caught the heathen.  
  
When she turned around, her breath caught in her throat.  
  
"Misao! It's me!"  
  
"Oh, shit..."  
  
She blinked a few times to make sure her eyes weren't playing any tricks. Nope, he was still there.  
  
"Soujirou! What are you doing here?" Misao questioned.  
  
"I came to see you of course! You didn't forget me, did you?" He smiled, trying to relax the situation.  
  
"How could I forget a jerk like you! You lead me on, date me, then dump me for some bimbo!" Misao's eyes narrowed, and she crossed her arms. "I want you out of here now, Soujirou. Go back to Tokyo and leave me alone!"  
  
"But that was then! I'm in love with you, don't you see?" Soujirou began to walk over to her, opening his arms as if to embrace the fuming girl. Misao raised clenched fists, ready to swing if he came any closer. "Aw, come on Mi-chan. You know you still love me."  
  
He kept coming closer, causing her to edge backward little by little. "No I don't! Stay away from me or I'll, I'll..."  
  
"You'll what? Hit me? Mi-chan, you couldn't hurt a fly." He grinned again, an evil glint in his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Maybe she can't, but I can."  
  
Both Misao and Soujirou whipped their heads around in the direction of the voice.  
  
"Aoshi..." Misao breathed, trying to see the expression that lay behind his bangs. A gust of wind blew through the room, echoing the silence that had fallen upon the three of them. She took this opportunity to flee, jumping over her bed and straight into Aoshi's arms. Misao buried her face in his shirt, and breathed a sigh of relief when she felt his arm wrap around her petite frame.  
  
"And you would be?" Soujirou questioned, stepping towards the taller man with an irritated look.  
  
"Your worst nightmare." Aoshi said coolly, drawing out one of his kodachi. "Now I suggest you leave, or you'll be sent back to Tokyo with a few new bruises." He raised the weapon so it was eye-level with Soujirou, and waited for him to make his move.  
  
"You can't get rid of me that easily, Mi-chan. I'll be back for you." Soujirou glared at Aoshi before jumping out the window, and Aoshi didn't relax until his car could no longer be heard.  
  
  
  
He dropped the kodachi, and lifted Misao's chin to see her face. Her eyes had traces of tears, but her smile was sunshine. She practically beamed at him, her eyes as bright as the sparkling ocean. "Misao-chan, daijabou ka?" Aoshi inquired, his thumb tracing circles on her cheek.  
  
"H-hai...you rescued me..." Misao whispered, her eyelashes batting prettily. Aoshi brought his other hand from around her waist to run through her damp hair. She smelled like Sakura blossoms.  
  
"Are you going to tell me who that was?" He asked, his voice gentle. Misao closed her eyes and sighed, knowing that being questioned was inevitable.  
  
"That was Seta Soujirou, an old boyfriend I had when I was in Tokyo. He was really sweet in the beginning, surprising me with gifts and compliments all of the time. One day, this new girl came to my school, catching every male student's attention in a three-mile radius. She was gorgeous - blonde hair, blue eyes, and a body that every girl would kill for. He began to see her behind my back, then dumped me because I "would never compare." I was devastated and heartbroken. A few months after that, Jiya announced that we were moving to Kyoto...so here I am."  
  
Misao choked back a sob at the bitter memory. It was unnerving how cruel people could be.  
  
Aoshi pulled her closer, hoping that he could comfort the small girl. "You know, what he said...it isn't true. I don't think that anyone could compare to you."  
  
Misao's eyes shot open and she pulled back, not believing what he had just said. 'Could he really mean...' She responded the only way she could at that moment.  
  
Misao wrapped her arms around Aoshi's neck and pulled him down until their lips met.  
  
  
  
TBC...  
  
))(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())((  
  
Well Mids, there's your smooch. Of course, the temperature will rise even more in the next chapter...  
  
So let me know what you think! I really enjoyed writing this one. Remember, if you can think of a way to have Saitou appear again, tell me.  
  
Until next time...  
  
PRESS THE BUTTON!! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!! (O.O) 


	13. Steam & Drunken Confessions

Hello Minna!! How are y'all? It's been a while, ne? I have a few words to say about that.  
  
SO MANY GODDAMN THINGS TO DO, SO LITTLE TIME. If you would like to hear the rest of the story of what has happened to me over the last...month and a few days, please go to http://www.ujournal.org/users/chibi_nikoru and read today's entry.  
  
As I was saying...you can read the rest of my A/N at the end of the chapter.. (o)  
  
ON TO THE THOUSAND-DEGREE STEAM...HE HE HE...OR SHOULD I SAY, FIREWORKS, ANYONE?  
  
  
  
))(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())((  
  
Running To You  
  
By Chibi-Nikoru  
  
Chapter 13: Steam & Drunken Confessions  
  
))(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())((  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______________  
  
Hello again. This is your captain speaking. We seem to be experiencing a little turbulence, and request that you buckle up your seatbelts. That is all for now, and thank you for flying with Chibi-Nikoru Airlines.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______________  
  
  
  
He dropped the kodachi, and lifted Misao's chin to see her face. Her eyes had traces of tears, but her smile was sunshine. She practically beamed at him, her eyes as bright as the sparkling ocean. "Misao-chan, daijabou ka?" Aoshi inquired, his thumb tracing circles on her cheek.  
  
"H-hai...you rescued me..." Misao whispered, her eyelashes batting prettily. Aoshi brought his other hand from around her waist to run through her damp hair. She smelled like Sakura blossoms.  
  
"Are you going to tell me who that was?" He asked, his voice gentle. Misao closed her eyes and sighed, knowing that being questioned was inevitable.  
  
"That was Seta Soujirou, an old boyfriend I had when I was in Tokyo. He was really sweet in the beginning, surprising me with gifts and compliments all of the time. One day, this new girl came to my school, catching every male student's attention in a three-mile radius. She was gorgeous - blonde hair, blue eyes, and a body that every girl would kill for. He began to see her behind my back, then dumped me because I "would never compare." I was devastated and heartbroken. A few months after that, Jiya announced that we were moving to Kyoto...so here I am."  
  
Misao choked back a sob at the bitter memory. It was unnerving how cruel people could be.  
  
Aoshi pulled her closer, hoping that he could comfort the small girl. "You know, what he said...it isn't true. I don't think that anyone could compare to you."  
  
Misao's eyes shot open and she pulled back, not believing what he had just said. 'Could he really mean...' She responded the only way she could at that moment.  
  
Misao wrapped her arms around Aoshi's neck and pulled him down until their lips met.  
  
HA HA HA...HERE WE GO!! *Chibi-Nikoru rubs hands together*  
  
He seemed hesitant at first, starting out very chastely, as if unsure of his actions. Misao was just hoping she hadn't made a mistake by going ahead and kissing him, but all of her reason was thrown out the window when his arms lifted her to him for more intense contact. Aoshi's began to respond to her 'innocent' actions, taking the opportunity her slightly parted lips offered. He swept his tongue over her lips before ravishing her mouth in both assault and exploration. Misao, on the other hand, was melting. She had since tangled her fingers in his hair, marveling at its silkiness. It was at this close proximity that she noticed he smelled like the forest -- like pine trees. It was intoxicating, and only served to heighten the passion and fervor of the liplock.  
  
Aoshi's hands had since strayed from her waist, now running through her hair and down her sides. The action illicited small shivers from Misao, who tried to pull him even closer.  
  
In Misao's mind, Aoshi's kisses were much better than Soujirou's. His had been soft and gentle, which had been fine, but the man standing before her was demanding and passionate, a far cry from the simplicity that the latter gave. And she preferred her kisses this way, anyhow. A kiss that was hot, very intimately intense, and full of something else -- something she couldn't put her finger on at the moment. But who could think at a time like this?  
  
Slowly, the need for air surfaced. Both pulled away reluctantly, Aoshi retreating VERY slowly, choosing to nibble on Misao's lower lip before completely breaking contact.  
  
They had moved all the way from the windowpane, and were now propped up against the closet door, Aoshi still cradling her, tracing lines down Misao's back as the two fought to get their harsh breathing back to normal.  
  
Misao was just content being held, for she was beginning to drift, Aoshi's warm and safe embrace lulling the girl to sleep.  
  
Minutes passed before either spoke.  
  
"...Misao?" Aoshi inquired, permeating the coccoon he had created.  
  
"Hnn.."  
  
"I think it's time for me to go." He whispered, lips forming a thin line. Did he want to leave? Of course not. He just wasn't sure what to do at that moment.  
  
"Please, stay. What if Soujirou comes back?" She answered, almost inaudibly so.  
  
Good point. With a sigh of both aggravation and defeat, Aoshi swept Misao into his arms, and carried her over to the bed, pulling aside the thick comforter before tucking her in. He did however, succumb to the insisting of his sleeping in the bed with her, after much whining about sleeping on the floor.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
He was pissed. More than pissed -- infuriated. How DARE she push aside his feelings like that. And to just flit into another man's arms so quickly, as he had never existed at all -- as if nothing had ever happened.  
  
Soujirou slammed his tightly clenched fist down onto the table, causing the cup of sake to swish around, almost like a stormy sea. He grabbed the saucer fiercely, gulping down the strong alcohol. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he threw the cup at the adjacent wall, smiling in satisfaction as it shattered.  
  
Standing violently, the chair fell over on its side. The man previously sitting in it grabbed his jacket on the way out of the hotel room.  
  
He would show her. Hell, he would show her 'boyfriend' too. It wouldn't be too long before she was begging for him to come back, to hold her close and kiss her worries away.  
  
* * *  
  
The neon lights in the club district were bright and blinding as they flashed, reflecting off of the assortment of sequined and shiny getups of people waiting to get inside.  
  
It was one of the more, shall we say 'clean' clubs that a mysterious man with amber eyes sat, cigarette poised between two thin lips. He had been there for quite some time, enjoying the chaotic and pulsing energies that surrounded such facilities.  
  
He had been approached, several times by women and men alike with requests to dance with them, but he had plainly refused, explaining that he was waiting for someone, and didn't have time to dance. A tall concoction was on the circular table in front of him, being sipped every so often to pass the time.  
  
It was when a young man stumbled in, cheeks flushed from intoxication, no doubt, and promptly plunked himself across from the aloof janitor that he raised an eyebrow in amusement.  
  
"Sso how's you, mishter? It's a fine night for parrtyinng."  
  
"Aa." Was the reply, but the youth payed it no heed.  
  
"I tells ya, women aren't like they used ta be...you told 'em that you luffed them, and they luffed ya back." Soujirou chuckled evilly before continuing. "There's thish girl, Makimachi Misaoooo, and she dumped me for shome guy named Aoshi Shinomori. But, she will see, you can't get rid of Seta Soujirou that eashily...I'll kill him before he gets what's mine..."  
  
'Interesting...very interesting." Saitou thought to himself. "Perhaps you've had a bit too much to drink. Maybe you should call it a night and save yourself from getting into trouble."  
  
Soujirou guffawed at this.  
  
"Nah, man! The party's jusht starting!"  
  
With that, the drunken teen slunk away into the bright lights and pounding beats to dance with some scantily clad women.  
  
Calling it a night, the stealthy janitor slipped out of the club unnoticed, one thought on his mind.  
  
"This Seta Soujirou...an ex-boyfriend of the Weasel? Isn't he the kid who shot that blonde girl in Tokyo?"  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC...  
  
  
  
))(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())((  
  
Well, what do you think? A little darker than previous chapters, I know, but there IS a method to my madness.  
  
AND WHAT ABOUT THE KISS? WASN'T IT FABOULOUS?! DON'T YOU THINK SO, MIDORI?! (LOL)  
  
I'd like to thank all of those who reviewed the last chapter, because they made me 'smile on the inside'...ROFL....sorry, inside joke. I'm also sorry about the delay, because, as you have read up above, I have been occupied with other...things. What about the Saitou/Soujirou incident, hmm? You'll just have to wait and see what happens next. HA HA HO HO...I'M EEEVIIILLL!!  
  
Okay! Until Next Time!!  
  
PUSH THE BUTTON!! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO MAKE ME SMILE ON THE INSIDE!! (O.O) 


	14. Arcade Battle: Weasel VS Tanuki

Konnichiwa, minna!!  
  
SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.....I'm so excited, EXAMS ARE FINALLY OVER!! Semester 2 starts on Monday, and I can finally have the classes I have patiently waited 6 months for....tee hee....  
  
I apologize profusely for not updating sooner, and waiting so long. It's just that...I wasn't sure how to continue the fic without it sounding stupid and corny, but I had a vision last night, so I am typing it up before I forget.  
  
I was talking to Tiny (Midori Natari Himura) yesterday on MSN, and I went away to answer the phone for a second. I came back, and it told me I was offline....GRRR.....I tried for an hour to get back on, but it wouldn't let me...I hope she isn't mad at me..right in the middle of her lovely singing, too....DAMMIT!!  
  
Oh, and guess what? My dad rented a metal detector the other day so he could find his keys (which he did), and brought it in to show me. He pointed it at a few metal things, and than at my head. It beeped. He said, "I knew you had some loose screws..." Oi vey....  
  
Anyways, on with the chapter. If you want to hear more about my chaotic life, check out my 'Author Information', and click on the link to my UJournal...I'm sure you'll find it very entertaining.  
  
Usual Disclaimers Apply.  
  
"..." Denotes Speech '...' Denotes Thoughts  
  
(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())  
  
Running to You  
  
By Chibi-Nikoru  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Arcade Battle: Weasel VS Tanuki  
  
(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())  
  
  
  
They drove in companiable silence to the Kyoto Martial Arts Center. Misao blushed after remembering last night's kiss. She had never felt so alive as she had in that moment. Her mind fastforwarded to when the both of them woke up this morning.  
  
Begin Flashback  
  
Aoshi had his arm wrapped around her waist, his face buried in her loose ebony hair. She felt so warm and fuzzy on the inside. Deciding to create a little chaos, Misao carefully slid out of his embrace, and grabbing an overstuffed pillow, perched quietly on the opposite side of her twin bed. Restraining a laugh of glee, she raised the pillow high over her head, and slammed it down as hard as she could on Aoshi's head.  
  
He jerked, wondering what the hell was going on. He felt something squishy smashing his face repeatedly, and Misao's gleeful laughter.  
  
"Misao, what the hell are you doing?" He managed to ask, some words muffled as the pillow hit him.  
  
"Good morning, sleepy head! Just thought I'd wake you up in my own special way!" She beamed, still giggling.  
  
So that's how she was going to play. Well, let the games begin. He snickered to himself.  
  
Misao was about to bonk him a few more times when she noticed that she was the only one on the bed. The silly grin immediately sagged, and her eyes grew to the size of fishbowls as she realized what was happening. "Oh, shit." She muttered before running break-neck speed out the door, fearing for her safety.  
  
She bounded down the steps, but froze at the sight that greeted her at the bottom.  
  
Aoshi leaned casually against the wall, arms folded over his chest. His eyes were hooded as he spoke.  
  
"Misao-chan, do you know the consequences of waking me up in such a..." he paused for effect. "...such a life-threatening manner?"  
  
She was looking at him like a deer in headlights. "Uh...well, you see, Aoshi...uh, I thought it was pretty funny?"  
  
"Did you now?"  
  
"Hai! It was! You should have seen the look on your face, and your hair sticking out everywhere! Like a constipated lobster!" She put her hand over her mouth and giggled.  
  
He said nothing, so she stopped laughing. Wait a minute? Were her ears playing tricks on her, or did she just hear a growl?  
  
Misao decided that the best thing to do was run back up the stairs. Woops...  
  
Aoshi was there in an instant, a predatory glint in his eyes. He was grinning evilly at her when she reached the top.  
  
She felt herself flying through the air, and landed on the carpeted floor with a thud. Aoshi had straddled her stomach, and sat there with an air of victory about him.  
  
"Hmm..." He pondered aloud. "Now that I've caught you, what will the punishment be?"  
  
Misao stiffened, looking up at him with fear. "Aa, I know." He smiled at her, and attacked.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Final examinations were going on at the school today, and neither of them had any until that afternoon, so Aoshi and Misao were driving down to sign her up at the center, and then meet the rest of the gang at the mall.  
  
They pulled into the parking lot, and Misao could see classes going on through the large windows.  
  
At the registration desk, Misao happily signed up for an intermediate kempo class, as well as a weaponry class. She was excited to be able to expaand her kunai skills.  
  
"That'll be $300, Miss!" The receptionist chirped. Misao glanced at her nametag. It read 'Tae'. She pulled out her credit card, and the lady rung it up, but she wouldn't let them leave until they took one of the cookies that sat on the counter. "Made them myself!" Tae said, waving as they left.  
  
** ** **  
  
At the mall, Aoshi and Misao found Kenshin and Kaoru waiting for them in the arcade.  
  
"Hey guys!" Misao greeted enthusiastically. She stood beside Kaoru.  
  
"Hey Aoshi, want to go check out that 007 game?" Kenshin asked, and he nodded his approval. The left the two girls to their own vices.  
  
"So where's Sano and Megumi?" She asked, scratching her head. Kaoru giggled and pointed to where 'Dance Dance Revolution' was located. The two were battling it out fiercely, and they could hear "Dammit's! and Ohohoho's!" over the pulsing music.  
  
"So, Misao-chan...what's going on between you and Aoshi-san?" She feigned innocence, smiling brightly at the shorter girl.  
  
"N-Nothing. Nothing at all!" She grinned meekly, waving her hands in front of her.  
  
"Oh, suuure, that's what they all say." Kauro said with a knowing look, watching her friend turn tomato red.  
  
"What about you and Kenshin? I saw you holding hands when we got here!" She cackled slightly, turning the spotlight on a flushed Kaoru.  
  
"Nani? I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Misao had her arms crossed, and she was tapping her foot demandingly. "Right. I'll just go tell him about all that stuff you said to me on the phone last week." She threatened, and Kaoru's eyebrows twitched as her face contorted into rage.  
  
"You'll do no such thing, WEASEL!! I'll got and tell Aoshi-san everything you told me if you do that!!"  
  
"WEASEL?! DID YOU JUST CALL ME A WEASEL?!"  
  
"HAI!!"  
  
Everyone in the arcade stopped what they were doing, and looked at the two girls who were about to strangle each other. Kenshin and Aoshi had just stepped out of the shooting booth when their attentions were pulled over to the high-pitched squeals of their girlfriends.  
  
"WHY I OUGHTTA..."  
  
She stuck her tongue out at her fuming friend, who proceeded to do the same thing. Spit was flying everywhere. A kid with black spiky hair similar to Sano's got a wad in his eye, and fell over from the sheer force of it.  
  
"LET'S TAKE THIS OUTSIDE, SHRIMP!!" Kaoru screeched.  
  
"LET'S GO THEN, TANUKI!!" Misao replied, and both girls stalked angrily out of the arcade.  
  
Back inside, everyone had respectively gone back to their games.  
  
Kenshin and Aoshi hadn't moved from where they had stood for the past six minutes.  
  
"Oro? What was that all about?"  
  
"I have no idea, but I have a feeling it has something to do with us."  
  
Their heads snapped up when they heard two familiar screams from outside.  
  
  
  
TBC....  
  
(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())  
  
Oh, man!! I love it!!! CLIFFHANGER!!  
  
I had so much fun writing this chapter. I now know how I will continue it...and might update again in a few weeks, depending on the response I get from this installment.  
  
Once again, I want to thank all of the people who reviewed the last chapter!! I love all comments/flames!!  
  
So, shut me up and make me happy by pressing that beautiful button!! You know you want to!! ^_^;;  
  
Talk To Me!! 


	15. Smelling Salts, Anyone?

Hello, minna...sorry for the severe delay in getting another chapter out...I was just not inspired to do so. Plus, I was busy chatting Midori's ear off, and wrestling with her yesterday...and this week was my Spring Break, so I was going to do whatever.  
  
Anyways, I hope this chapter makes sense, because it came out mumbo-jumbo to me. There's a lot of silliness abound this time, but hopefully the overall feeling is mellow...he he he  
  
"..." Denotes Speech '...' Denotes Thought  
  
All rights reserved...RK belongs to you-know-who. How unfair!!  
  
(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())  
  
Running To You  
  
By Chibi-Nikoru  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Smelling Salts, Anyone?  
  
(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())  
  
Kenshin and Aoshi hadn't moved from where they had stood for the past six minutes.  
  
"Oro? What was that all about?"  
  
"I have no idea, but I have a feeling it has something to do with us."  
  
Their heads snapped up when they heard two familiar screams from outside.  
  
~~  
  
Kaoru and Misao were really going at it! They had just simultaneously stomped on each other's feet, and were now wrestling on the nearby grass.  
  
"You moron! I can't believe you were going to tell him!"  
  
"You started it!"  
  
They rolled, and Misao hand somehow got stuck in between Kaoru's teeth. Unfortunately, this opportunity was not passed up.  
  
"GAAAAAAAHH!! YOU bit me! I can't believe you bit me!" She wrenched her hand away, and examined it quickly. Sure enough, a nice set of teeth marks were imprinted on the soft flesh. Kaoru threw back her head and laughed. Victory was sweet.  
  
But, as most should know, luck can change in the blink of an eye, and you should never underestimate your opponent.  
  
The cascade of hair was within reach. Misao grabbed whatever she could, and yanked the midnight tresses as hard as she could. "KIIIIIYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! MY HAIR!!"  
  
~~  
  
Fearing the worst, the two boys dashed through the arcade's sliding glass doors to find their sweethearts beating, biting, and pulling each other.  
  
"Misao-chan!"  
  
"Kaoru!"  
  
They ran over and struggled to separate the entagled limbs. With some effort, Kenshin and Aoshi managed to pull them far enough apart to stand in between the fuming girls. "What exactly is going on here? One minute everything is fine, and the next the both of you are rolling around on the grass, wrestling!" Kenshin piped, concern and confusion clear in his voice.  
  
"She started it," Kaoru pouted.  
  
"Oh no, don't you even go there!" Misao retorted angrily. Both sets of eyes glared dangerously, and the tension crackled like a thunderstorm. Seeing as neither girl could size the other up, Kaoru and Misao turned their noses to the sky and "hmphed" in unison before hobbling away in different directions.  
  
Meanwhile, Aoshi and Kenshin just stared at the backs of their girlfriends before turning to each other and shrugging.  
  
What the boys did not see was a lone figure sitting on a low bench, observing the entire scene behind dark glasses.  
  
~~ ~~ ~~  
  
At the Makimachi residence, moans and hisses of pain could be heard several houses away.  
  
(A/N It's not what you think!! Sheesh, you really must have dirty minds!! For shame...Just as bad as Tiny!! -_-;;)  
  
Always the gentleman, Aoshi gently tended to Misao's battle wounds. Her hand was swollen with teeth marks, and some bruising was beginning to appear on her upper arms and forehead. He had been dipping her hand in hot water to relax the muscles, and then in cold to bring down the swelling. She had been biting her lower lip savagely to conceal the full extent of pain, but her loud guttural noises betrayed her. (LMAO)  
  
Aoshi was trying especially hard not to laugh at the mangled sight in front of him, for dire consequences would most likely be in store if he even cracked a smile. Moving the bowls onto a nearby table, he began to wrap her hand in bandages. He saw her face draw back and scrunch every time the flimsy cloth was pulled to tight, and he had to wonder if Kaoru had inherited her grandmother's canine teeth.  
  
She huddled into a ball when he was finished, staring out of the open window. A cool gust blew through the sheer curtains, and she shivered slightly.  
  
Aoshi scooped her up, plopping her into his oversized lap. Misao sighed into his shirt, inhaling his scent. "So are you going to tell me what all the chaos at the mall was about?" He inquired, lips tumbling words like velvet thunder.  
  
Misao blushed under his questioning gaze, and giggled to herself before answering. "...No."  
  
"No? After torturing me with your singing, and forcing me to drive you all around town, you say 'no'? Why Misao, I do declare!" He said dramatically, putting the back of his hand on his forehead. She giggled louder, poking him in the ribs.  
  
"Don't even think about it. You know you have no chance of survival after provoking me," He shot out playfully, hugging her closer.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, don't rub it in..."  
  
~~ ~~ ~~  
  
The market was bustling, and the young man circling the flower stall seemed to be contemplating something very important.  
  
"Excuse me, Miss? Which ones do you like better? The purple ones, or the yellow?"  
  
"Personally, sir, I would prefer the yellow ones, but if they are for a special occasion, then you might want to look at the catalogue for this season's hottest arrangements!" She chirped, grabbing a huge folder out of nowhere and eagerly showing the customer the thousands of varieties of prim roses.  
  
"You can have white phenelia, oh! Those would look lovely on your kitchen table...and there's purple, and blue, which would go fabulous with pocket ferns..."  
  
"No! That's okay, I'll take these!" He flipped out his wallet and fished for some dollar bills before thrusting them into the sales clerk's hand and running wildly down the street.  
  
~~ ~~ ~~  
  
At promptly 2:00 PM, the clanging of a bell flooded classrooms at Nikoru Secondary. As every student knew, this afternoon was examination time, and the third bell in a series of four indicated only thirty minutes remained for exam writing.  
  
Megumi, Sano, Kaoru, Kenshin, Misao, and Aoshi were scrambling to finish the last set of questions in time.  
  
'The philosophy of the great Meng-zi was:  
  
a) Man is equal to God  
  
b) Nature is where to find one's soul  
  
c) Man was born with knowledge of good and evil  
  
d) Fish bones should be chewed, not thrown away...'  
  
"Definitely D," Sano whispered to himself, earning a questioning glance from the fox, who was sitting next to him.  
  
'Idiot...'  
  
The minutes passed so quickly it seemed mere seconds to all of the students as the last bell rang. Chairs scraped across the white linoleum floors as a rush of students attempted to make a mad dash for the exit.  
  
It was pure coincidence that Misao and Kaoru bumped hands while handing in their papers. Both shot death-glares at each other, and low growling could be heard.  
  
"Maa, maa," Kenshin scolded "It's not good to hold a grudge. If you both apologize, then we can all go out for ice cream."  
  
Grumbling to themselves, the girls reluctantly joined hands in a truce...but Misao was smart enough not to hold out her bandaged hand, for she was sure she saw a wicked glint flash across Kaoru's eyes momentarily.  
  
"Ohohoho...the next time you two decide to kill each other, make sure you let me know so I can videotape it."  
  
Before either could shoot Megumi down with curses, a cute girl came bounding into the room, out of breath. Holding her hand out, she waited until she had regained her composure before speaking.  
  
"Uh, hello minna! My name is Tsubame, and I'm looking for one Makimachi Misao?"  
  
"Hai, that's me. What can I do for you?"  
  
"I have a delivery for you..." She pulled out a brightly colored box awash with ribbons and frilly bows.  
  
Misao took the package, and mumbled 'arigato' while the little girl ran off.  
  
"Hmm, I wonder who this could be from." She gazed in Aoshi's direction, but he shook his head, indicating he had no idea who the sender was.  
  
"Well, hurry up and read the card!" Kaoru screeched. It looked like she was as excited as Misao about the pretty box.  
  
Misao quickly scanned the card, and stiffened. "Well, what does it say, Weasel?"  
  
"You read it." She handed the slim piece of paper to Aoshi.  
  
"My dearest Misao, I have heard of your recent disposition and have sent you a little something to cheer you up. If you don't like it, I can always have it exchanged, so don't worry. Just remember I'm always thinking of you! Ja! ~ Love from Sou-chan."  
  
He fisted the card, crumpling it considerably. By this time, Megumi had snatched the box away from poor Misao, and had ripped off all of the paper. With a grin the Cheshire cat would envy, she opened the box, gasped, and promptly fainted...  
TBC...  
  
(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())  
  
Well, Cliffhanger!! You'll have to wait until I'm inspired to see what happens... Ohohohoho!!  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! It means a lot, and is cool to hear what you think, so go on and DO IT AGAIN!! ^_^  
  
PRESS THAT BEAUTIFUL BUTTON!!! 


	16. Fight!

Alright, alright! After much prodding and consideration, I have decided to update. *GASP* It's a miracle, right? Yeah, yeah. Sorry for taking so long, I have preoccupied with other...things.  
  
ANYWAYS, this is going to be a special chapter. Do you know why? I'll tell you!! Since practically everyone who leaves a review (which I appreciate very much) complains about the chapters being way too short, this will be the LONGEST CHAPTER EVER in RTY history!! WOOHOO!!  
  
So buckle your seatbelts, because this is going to be a bumpy chapter. Ohohohohoho...  
  
(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())  
  
Running to You  
  
By Chibi-Nikoru  
  
Chapter 16: Fight!  
  
(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())  
  
"You read it." She handed the slim piece of paper to Aoshi.  
  
"My dearest Misao, I have heard of your recent disposition and have sent you a little something to cheer you up. If you don't like it, I can always have it exchanged, so don't worry. Just remember I'm always thinking of you! Ja! ~ Love from Sou-chan."  
  
He fisted the card, crumpling it considerably. By this time, Megumi had snatched the box away from poor Misao, and had ripped off all of the paper. With a grin the Cheshire cat would envy, she opened the box, gasped, and promptly fainted...  
  
Luckily, Sanosuke caught her before she hit the ground. Everyone gasped and ran over to Megumi, making sure she was okay. Misao wanted to find out what had caused the girl to have such a reaction. Slipping away from the circle of concerned friends, she stealthily tip-toed over the box, and slowly peeked inside. She fought back a gasp.  
  
What was the big idea, exactly? Gingerly, Misao lifted the gift out of box. It was magnificent.  
  
The most exquisite set of kunai she had laid eyes upon gleamed in the window light. The immaculately sharp blades were of remarkable craftsmanship, but it was the small handles that really caught her attention. They were a fiery red, with her name Makimachi Misao, emblazoned in sharp, spidery letters.  
  
"Misao! What are those?" Kaoru prodded, her attention finally swinging to her other friend.  
  
"T-They are kunai. It is my weapon of choice during practice."  
  
"Kawaii!" She cooed, eyes brightening at the pretty blades. "Let me see!" Kaoru prompted, deftly grabbing them from the shorter girl.  
  
She should be appreciative of the gift, she knew, but it somehow did not settle well in her stomach. Misao glanced back into the box, noticing a small bundle of yellow daffodils. With another glance, she cautiously turned her eyes to Aoshi, who hadn't said a word since reading the card.  
  
He looked impassive, as always...but there was coldness to his demeanor. His eyes bore into her own, their iciness attributed to the offering, no doubt.  
  
Misao approached, flashing a small smile before speaking. "Don't worry, I have no intention of keeping them. He is playing a game with me, and I refuse to become involved with him again."  
  
She waited for a response, and it wasn't long before she got one.  
  
"You are right, he is trying to reel you in to something. Keeping the kunai might give him an incentive to continue his persuit, and when he does, I'd like to have a little chat with him."  
  
Misao's eyes bugged momentarily, the true meaning of a "little chat" rising. Aoshi saw her fear, and quenched it.  
  
"I'm not going to fight him, Misao, just tell him to back off. Relax."  
  
He cupped her left cheek with his palm, tracing circles with his thumb.  
  
"O-okay...I just don't want anything bad to happen to either of you. Even if I don't really like him anymore, I would feel bad if something happened to Soujirou."  
  
"Aa."  
  
"Hey, Weasel! That's a nice set o' carving knives ya got there!"  
  
"Thanks, Rooster!" Megumi was beginning to come around, thanks to the efforts of both Kenshin and Sanosuke. She groaned slightly before opening her eyes.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Kenshin smiled before answering. "You opened Misao's present, and fainted."  
  
"Oh yeah, now I remember. I have a slight phobia of little sharp objects...sorry if I startled anyone."  
  
"It's ok, Fox! I was here to catch you..."  
  
"Eew, get your smelly hands off me, stupid Rooster!"  
  
Sano laughed. "Aw, come on, you know you liked it."  
  
"Alright you two. Let's go out for ice cream." Kenshin chuckled, his hand grabbing for Kaoru's as they turned to leave. The four of them ambled out the doorway, Aoshi and Misao lingering for a few moments.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay with it?" Misao questioned, her shy gaze fixated on Aoshi's shirt collar.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be? As long as I know that you have no remaining feelings for him, I have nothing to worry about. You are not planning on two-timing me, are you?"  
  
"Mou! Aoshi!" Misao squeaked, bonking him on the head. "Don't you dare!" She pouted, a little insulted that he would think she would leave him for Soujirou.  
  
"Maa, maa...I was just kidding." He chuckled, placing a small kiss on her forehead in an attempt to calm her down. "Let's catch up with the others and get some ice cream, ne?"  
  
"Yeah, okay. But you're buying me the biggest sundae on the menu, go it?!"  
  
"Fine, fine."  
  
Misao grabbed the box under one arm, held Aoshi's hand with the other, and waltzed out of the empty classroom.  
  
* * *  
  
"BRAIN FREEZE!" Sano whined loudly, clutching his head in temporary agony. Everyone laughed at him, and Megumi scolded the Rooster for downing too much ice cream at once.  
  
The had stopped at the local 31 Flavors, and it seemed that Sano had actually tried to consume all 31 in one go, declaring that the dessert should be quivering in fear of what was to come.  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru had shared a double fudge sundae, making shy glances at each other occasionally. Misao wanted to laugh at the cuteness of the situation. Of course, she was occupied with the task of conquering her own concoction. There was about five heaping scoops of ice cream in all, chocolate syrup, strawberries, sprinkles...you name it, is was in there. Aoshi had laughed at her ice cream "salad", sneaking bites for himself when she wasn't looking. Megumi, always concerned about one's health, settled for a small bowl of frozen yogurt, rolling her eyes at Sano's mountain.  
  
It was a great afternoon, and they were all having such a good time, when Kenshin remembered something important. "Hey, guys! I just remembered something Hiko-sensei told me to pass on." He paused to pull something out of his shirt pocket. Laying it out on the table, he continued. "The martial arts center is holding a party for all of this year's participants. It's next Friday, and goes from 6 p.m. to 12 a.m. He said something about dinner and dancing, but who knows."  
  
"Hey, that sounds like fun!" Kaoru declared, hopefully hinting to Kenshin.  
  
"Yeah, wanna go?" Misao asked Aoshi, who's head turned fractionally to look at her.  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"YATTA!" Misao squealed, glomping her boyfriend. He tried not to grin and keep his "stoic" façade.  
  
"Well, I guess we'll go too, then." Kenshin said, beaming at Kaoru. She blushed, and tried to duck her head so he wouldn't see.  
  
"Yeah, count me in, too. Comin', Fox? I can't really go by myself. Although, even if you didn't come, there are plenty of ladies who would be honored to spend time with Sanosuke Sagara." He grinned, seeing Megumi's eye twitch slightly.  
  
She turned to him, a smile plastered onto her face. "I don't know if I want to be seen at a function with a rooster..." His face fell, and she knew she had him. "...But I suppose, this once, I'll go with you."  
  
The sparkle returned to his soulful brown eyes, and he grinned widely at her. "I knew you'd come around!" Sano dove back into his dessert.  
  
"You know what this means, girls?" Megumi asked, her red lips turning upwards in an almost predatory grin.  
  
"Um... more ice cream?" Misao suggested, scratching the back of her head.  
  
Megumi laughed, her fox ears popping up. "No, Misao-chan. It means that the three of us have to go shopping! Ohohohoho!"  
  
Kaoru turned to her friend, and whispered something in her ear. "Right now? I suppose, Kaoru-chan, but we'd better hurry if we want to make it."  
  
Misao, Kenshin, Sano, and Aoshi looked on in confusion.  
  
It was Kaoru who broke the silence.  
  
"Misao-chan, you're coming with us."  
  
"Wha? Now? I haven't even finished my--"  
  
Megumi cut off the rest of her sentence by grabbing her hand, and dragging her out of the parlour. Kaoru followed, pecking Kenshin on the cheek before running after them. Misao mouthed a "call me later" to Aoshi, and Megumi simply waved to Sano.  
  
The three teenagers looked at each other, not sure of what just happened.  
  
"Well then. What do you guys say we go to the arcade?" Kenshin offered. Aoshi and Sanosuke nodded in their agreement, and the three of them left for the arcade, leaving the remains of their melting confections behind.  
  
* * *  
  
The atmosphere at the Galaxy Arcade was loud, blaring, and hectic. Nothing out of the ordinary, really. Sano was busying himself with the latest Moto- Cross simulator, while Kenshin and Aoshi were trying out 'Samurai Sword', a virtual reality game in which you actually sparred with your opponent. With the headset on, you were transported back in time to just before the Meiji Era, and took on the role of a samurai, fighting with the customary katana.  
  
They were really getting into the game, slashing and slicing the digital weapons at one another.  
  
In the midst of their second round, someone tapped politely on Kenshin's shoulder. Setting the game to 'Pause', he removed the headset and turned around.  
  
"Uh...one second, Aoshi." The newcomer mumbled something to the red-haired teen, who nodded and went to the snack bar for a few moments.  
  
Soon, the game resumed, but Aoshi was surprised to find himself fighting a different player. He slipped his headset up so he could see what was going on, and the new player grinned.  
  
"Hello, Shinomori-san. Let's play, ne?"  
  
TBC...  
  
(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())  
  
So how was that? I really, really tried to make it as long as I could without interfering with what happens in the next chapter.  
  
Talk about cliffhanger, eh? I'm still an evil bum. And I'll try not to wait so long to update next time.  
  
I delivered, so deliver me!! WITH LOTS OF SHINY REVIEWS!!!  
  
Ohohoho... 


	17. Make Me Feel Like I Do

* * *

Yeah, long time no update. What is a busy, _unmotivated_ girl to do? Get **nasty** emails to continue the story, I suppose. So I'll attempt to. Because I'm so nice, and it's been so long.

**Chapter 17**: Make Me Feel Like I Do

* * *

Last Chapter:  
  
_In the midst of their second round, someone tapped politely on Kenshin's shoulder. Setting the game to 'Pause', he removed the headset and turned around.  
  
"Uh...one second, Aoshi." The newcomer mumbled something to the red-haired teen, who nodded and went to the snack bar for a few moments.  
  
Soon, the game resumed, but Aoshi was surprised to find himself fighting a different player. He slipped his headset up so he could see what was going on, and the new player grinned.  
  
"Hello, Shinomori-san. Let's play, ne?"  
  
"Seta Soujirou. We meet again." Aoshi narrowed his eyes, not appreciating the intrusion. He was up to something.  
  
"Hai, I thought it was about time." The weapons clashed violently, sending virtual sparks flying.  
  
"What do you want?" Aoshi said calmly, masking the building hatred in his tall frame.  
  
"If things were so simple, I would take Misao before you could blink. Instead, I propose a challenge. I know you have been trained in the defensive arts, so I want to fight. To see who is the stronger, better man for our little bluebird." He smiled again, but it was more of a sneer, twisting his gentle features.  
  
Aoshi ended the game with a triple-slash, and removed the headset calmly. "I accept your challenge, but I will not lose. In the meantime, you will refrain from sending Misao any gifts, or contacting her. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
Soujirou chuckled, waving backwards and walking away. "Two weeks from now, the annual rice festival. Meet me at the bridge in Kokuro Park."  
  
Kenshin came back, soda in hand. "What was that all about? Is that the guy who keeps bothering Misao-dono?"  
  
"Hai. He just offered to challenge me at the rice festival."  
  
"Did you accept?"  
  
"Of course. You know I'd rather not fight, but he seems to be bent on proving he is the more suitable man for Misao. His recklessness makes him seem more like a child. I hope he realizes what he is getting himself into."  
  
"Aaa... Please be careful, Aoshi. He looks like he may have a few tricks up his sleeve yet. I guess this means you'll be training twice as hard now?"  
  
"Yep. I hope Misao's not mad if I pay more attention to practicing than her."  
  
"Perhaps you should talk to her, and tell her what's going on."  
  
"I don't know if that's such a good idea. You know Misao, she'll panic or try to talk me out of it. I'll just tell her I've got to do some extra training for Hiko-sensei."  
  
"Hnn."  
  
Sanosuke's hollers could be heard from the DDR booth, where his opponent had just dug her heel into his foot, and smacked him upside the head with her purse. "Perv! You call that dancing?"  
  
"But wait! I didn't!" He whined, wobbling away from the machine. "Stupid girl."  
  
"Hey, Sano. Ready to go?" Kenshin inquired, holding in a laugh. His friend was so hopeless sometimes.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Where are we headed?"  
  
"To the Center. I feel like knocking someone around." Aoshi answered, eyes hardening. Sano could have sworn he just felt waves of cold air emanate from the Ice Man.  
  
"Uh.. sure. As long as it's not me. I've had enough beatings for one day."  
  
Kenshin laughed, and the three of them strolled out, Sano limping towards the cars._

_

* * *

_Meanwhile, at the East Tokyo Mall, three young ladies were arguing over which store to go into next.  
  
"But we were just in there! Did you not see the venomous glare that lady was giving us?"  
  
"Tanuki, you are such a whiner. Fine. Let's go into that one." Megumi pointed in the direction of a stylish formal shop, and Misao nodded her head in assent.  
  
"Yeah, come on, Kaoru-chan. Even I'm beginning to enjoy myself."  
  
"Fine, fine."  
  
Eau Claire, the name of the store, seemed to be overloaded with laces, silks, and fru-fru. The girls had no idea of what they were getting themselves into.  
  
A pair of tapered eyebrows rose in response to their chatty entrance. The shiny namtag read 'Kamatari'. Slim build, styled hair, too much makeup...  
  
"Well hello! Welcome to Eau Claire. Is there anything I can help you with today?"  
  
Megumi stepped forth, batting her eyelashes and extending her polished hand. "Why yes, we are in search of formal gowns for an upcoming ball. We were wondering if you would be ever-so-kind as to be of our assistance?"  
  
Kamatari eyed the girl suspiciously, secretly toying with the idea that she had been hit on the head with a 'stupid' brick.  
  
"Of course! Come ladies, let's go try some on."

* * *

Jab-punch-roundhouse kick

Jab-punch-roundhouse kick

Jab-punch-roundhouse kick  
  
It was almost annoying.  
  
Jab-punch-roundhouse kick

Jab-punch-roundhouse kick

Jab-punch-roundhouse kick  
  
Very annoying.  
  
So much so, that Sano made the mistake of speaking up. "Hey Ice Man, any chance of you doing something else? You're going to kill the punching bag."  
  
"Well, maybe you'd like to take its place?"  
  
"Uh, maybe another time. Chill out, dude."  
  
It was at this precise moment that Sanosuke Sagara realized the irony of his words, and began to giggle.  
  
"Ha – 'chill' out... I'm so cool! Ahahaha..."  
  
"_Careful_, Sano." Kenshin warned. "He's not doing this for an invalid reason. Maybe it's best to not tease him."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm hitting the shower. I'll see you guys in a few."  
  
He walked off, leaving Kenshin and Aoshi alone in the dojo.  
  
"You're really pushing yourself today. Do you feel that much for her?"  
  
"......"  
  
"I still think you should talk to her about it. It could be upsetting if you don't and she finds out from someone else."  
  
"Misao... takes my mind off of the pain. I would rather not than cause her to suffer knowing that two people she cares about are going to beat the shit out of each other."  
  
"True. Be careful, though. Don't underestimate her emotions."  
  
"Aa."

* * *

"Guys, this looks stupid." Misao frowned, cringing at her reflection.  
  
Kamatari had insisted that she try on a pink princess gown, with a skirt so large that it threatened to swallow her whole. Both Megumi and Kaoru poked their heads out of adjacent changerooms.  
  
"Ha, you're right. _Cupcake-weasel_!"  
  
"Shutup, **Fox**!"  
  
Kaoru strode out of the room. She was wearing a midnight blue halter dress that clung like a second skin. Tiny black beads were woven in vertical lines down the front, and a plunging backline completed the ensemble.  
  
"Hey guys – what about this one?" She stopped beside Misao to model in front of the mirror. Both girls' mouths dropped.  
  
"Kaoru, you look **amazing**! Va-va-va-_voom_!" Her shorter friend crowed, pumping a fist into the air for emphasis.  
  
"Very nice, Tanuki. Now, all you need are bigger boobs!" Megumi taunted, causing Kaoru to steam.  
  
"What did you say?"

"You heard me! Ohohoho!"

"_Why I oughtta_!"  
  
"Girls, _girls_! Let's not have an accident!" Kamatari came rushing in, concerned by the screeching that could be heard from the cash register.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, that looks lovely. Let's see yours, Miss Megumi."  
  
Taking her cue, Megumi sauntered seductively over to the mirror. She was wearing a slinky version of a kimono, blood red in colour. It left room for a lot of cleavage, and a lot of leg.  
  
"They won't know what hit 'em," She giggled, earning approval from her two friends.  
  
"Well," Kamatari interrupted, "that's two down, one to go."  
  
Megumi, Kaoru, and Kamatari all eyed Misao at the same time, and the poor girl felt fear and panic run through her veins. "Oh no.."  
  
"OH _YES_." All three said simultaneously. And then they pounced.  
  
To be continued -

* * *

Well, there we have it. The ridiculously-long-awaited next chapter. Sorry it took so long, but it has been crazy here for the longest time. Lots of reviews will inevitably lead to faster chapters, so the choice is up to you. And I control you, mwahahaha.  
  
Click it like there's no tomorrow, baby. 3 


End file.
